BACK IN TIME
by chanhyun69
Summary: Bagaimana jika pasangan gila -Chanbaek- membuat Luhan masuk ke dalam kehidupan Pangeran Mahkota Oh Sehun ? HUNHAN CHANBAEK AND OFFICIAL COUPLE OF EXO. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

.

.

Support cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other cast/?

.

.

CERITA SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN CAST YANG BERBEDA KARENA ADIK SAYA YANG MEMINTANYA /PLAK

KALO GA SUKA YAOI GAK USAH BACA DARIPADA SAYA NANTI DAPAT REVIEW YANG GA ENAK DI HATI /DUOR/?

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

.

Pemikiran mereka mulai jenuh, karena dosen sejarah mereka cukup membuat mereka muak dan ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan kampus ini sekarang juga. Dengan seenaknya, dosen tersebut mengoceh, menceritakan masa lalu –dengan menceritakan buku tebal yang ia pegang- terus berulang-ulang.

Sudah tidak kaget lagi jika dalam kelas ini, semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi mulai mengantuk karena harus mendengarkan sejarah dari dosen mereka ini. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dosen ini juga seenaknya memberi tugas membuat artikel yang baru saja ia ceritakan, sesuai dengan bahasa mereka sendiri.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun saat ini sedang berdebat dengan dosen kim, dosen sejarah mereka yang sangat membosankan. Mereka berdebat karena baekhyun tidak terima dengan penilaian dokter kim atas artikelnya yang susah payah ia buat, membuat luhan harus turun tangan untuk menengahi mereka berdua. Tapi malah luhan ikut berdebat juga.

''tapi aku sudah susah payah membuat ini, pak. Apa anda tidak kasihan dengan saya ataupun teman saya ? kenapa anda memberi saya dan baekhyun nilai D?,''

''bahasa kalian tidak terlalu baku. Dan materi yang kalian tulis agak tidak sesuai di hati saya. Jadi kalian harus mengerjakan ulang,''

''APA?,''

''maaf, saya ada kelas lain. Saya tidak suka di bantah, jika kalian ingin protes, maka kalian proteslah dengan pemilik kampus ini karena dia yang sudah mempercayai saya untuk menjadi dosen kalian. Permisi,''

Bedebah ! Chanyeol dan baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang dan duduk di kursi dengan lemas. Sebenarnya, dosen membosankan itu memiliki hati atau tidak? Kenapa dia begitu jahat pada baekhyun juga chanyeol?

''baek, aku rasa dia balas dendam dengan kita,''chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, artikel yang sudah ia cetak begitu tebal. Siapa yang tidak emosi jika melihat hasil jerih payah kita, dan dosen hanya menilai D dalam tugas kita.

''mungkin dia balas dendam dengan kita,''

''maksudmu?,''

''iya dia balas dendam. Kita sering tidur saat dosen tua itu menerangkan materi, dan kita sering bermain juga saat dosen itu menceritakan hal memuakkan di buku tebalnya,''

''maka dari itu, kalian tidak usah tidur dan bermain. Sudah tau dosen kim seperti itu orangnya, kalian masih saja berani melawannya,''

Chanyeol dan baekhyun menoleh kea rah luhan dengan tajam. Luhan langsung tersenyum kecut dan mengangkat dua jari nya, membentuk perdamaian.

''kita akan mengetik apa lagi? Aku tidak bias mengetik untuk kesekian kalinya,''

''aku juga tidak tau bagaimana seluk beluk kuil bulguksa,''

Chanyeol dan baekhyun mulai menimang-nimang apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika pasangan yang ada di hadapannya ini mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Luhan tau, ide chanyeol maupun ide baekhyun, tidak ada yang cemerlang.

''ahh, aku tau, byun.''

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap chanyeol dengan serius. Sedangkan chanyeol, menunjukkan senyum idiotnya.

''bagaimana kalau kita langsung dating ke kuil bulguksa? Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini,kan? Untuk masuk kesana, biarkan aku yang akan mencari jalan keluarnya.''

''mmm, boleh juga. Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan hal itu?,''

''karena kau selalu memikirkanku, ya kan?,''

Pipi baekhyun merona tipis. Ia meninju bahu chanyeol dengan pelan.

''a-apa yang kau bicarakan?,''

''hey, apa yang akan kalian lakukan ? kalian tidak berusaha ingin mencelakai atau menjahili dosen kim,kan?,''

Chanyeol dan baekhyun meutar bola matanya malas secara bersamaan. Mencelakai dosen kim? Itu sama artinya dengan kau mencari mati, walau dosen itu terlihat membosankan.

''tentu tidak, sayangku. Otak kami berdua tidak sedangkal itu.''

Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya.

''kami akan pergi ke kuil bulguksa langsung, dan kau harus ikut dengan kami.''

''a-apa?,''

''kenapa hm? Kau kan sahabat kami berdua, jadi susah senang kau juga haru ikut merasakannya.''

What the hell ! Kenapa luhan harus memiliki teman yang tidak waras seperti baekhyun dan chanyeol.

''kalian gila? Kalian tidak tau, kuil bulguksa di jaga ketat oleh penjaga yang langsung suruhan dari Negara. Para biksu juga sering berdoa disana, kalian benar-benar.''

''biksu?,'' chanyeol dan baekhyun berucap bersamaan, membuat luhan mengangguk.

''iya, memang kenapa?,''

Chanyeol Nampak mulai berfikir, baekhyun pun begitu. Tak lama kemudian, baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya, ia memiliki ide cemerlang –gila lebih tepatnya- dengan senyuman cerah di bibirnya.

Oh Tuhan, tidak lagi.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

.

Luhan bergerumul dengan selmut tebal kesayangannya. Ia tidak ingin pegi dengan chanyeol dan baekhyun . Pergi ke kuil bulguksa? Itu sama saja dengan mencari mati, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada menjahili atau mencelakai dosen kim.

Ponsel luhan sedari tadi terus saja bergetar. Luhan mengacuhkannya, pasti itu dari baekhyun ataupun chanyeol untuk mengajak luhan menjalan ide pasangan gila itu. Luhan mendapat nilai B, dan itu sudah lumayan bagus baginya. Kenapa ia haru susah-susah pergi ke kuil bulguksa?

TINN TINNN !

Klakson mobil berbunyi tepat di depan rumah luhan. Luhan menggerutu dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal, mengabaikan bunyi klakson di depan rumahnya. Ia tidak akan pergi ke kuil bulguksa. Tidak akan pernah.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah luhan yang tidak di kunci. Kebiasaan luhan, lupa untuk mengunci rumahnya sendiri. baekhyun sudah hafal betul sahabat karibnya ini. Ia berjalan menuju kamar luhan dan membangunkan luhan dengan cara yang kekanak-kanakan, yaitu dengan melompat-lompat di atas kasur kesayangan luhan, membuat luhan kesal setngah mati dan segara bangun dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

''hei, rusa cantik. Ayo persiapkan dirimu. Aku sudah smengunggumu dengan chanyeol sejak tadi. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku?,''

Luhan tidak menanggapi ocehan baekhyun. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali tidur lagi, lengkap dengan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

''hey, kenapa tidur lagi? Ayo bangun saying. Kau sahabat karibku, kenapa tidak mau membantuku dan juga chanyeol? Ayolah, jangan seperti ini.''

Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan luhan dengan paksa. ,e,buat luhan melenguh sebal dan mengiyakan ajakan baekhyun.

''baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan bersiap. Kau tunggu saja di ruang tamu, ajak chanyeol juga masuk.''

Kali ini, luhan harus rela berkorban demi kedua sahabatnya, tanpa memperdulikan resiko yang akan ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di depan kuil bulguksa. Mereka menatap kuil itu dengan takut, kemudian menegukkan saliva secara bersmamaan. Kuil ini sungguh mengerikan. Walaupun ini kuil untuk tempat berdoa, kuil yang sangat bersejarah ini cukup mengerikan jika di lihat pada saat malam hari.

''kalian yakin akan masuk ke kuil ini? Kalian tidak takut apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian jika pihak yang berwajib mengejar kalian nanti?,''

Luhan tidak mendengar jawaban baekhyun maupun chanyeol. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang bersiap-siap menganakan pakaian ala biksu yang mereka bawa. What the f*ck ! Kenapa mereka antusias sekali untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus dari dosen kim?

Chanyeol melemparkan pakaian yang sama ke arah luhan dan luhan langsung menangkapnya. Luhan tidak tau, mereka menyewa pakaian seperti ini darimana. Tapi ia yakin, ia akan di landa masalah setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketiga biksu palsu itu masuk ke dalam kuil bulguksa dengan hati-hati. Mereka melihat, penjagaan di malam ini tidak teralu ketat. Jadi mereka agak lega dan bisa memfoto isi kuil bulguksa ini untuk materi mereka.

Sempat mereka berpapasan dengan pejaga yang berbadan kekar dan berwajah garang. Tapi, saat penjaga kuil tersebut melihat mereka bertiga, mereka langsung membungkuk hormat, kemudian kembali ke tugasnya. Membuat baekhyun dan chanyeol terkikik geli, sedangkan luhan hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Sampai di inti ruangan, baekhyun chanyeol, maupun luhan, di buat takjub oleh seisi kuil ini. Di ruang pertama, mereka melihat ada patung raksasa yang begitu anggun dan cantik. Sepertinya, dulu dia adalah seorang putri yang dikutuk oleh sang dewa karena perlakuan sombongnya. Eh?

Sibuk memotret apa yang ada di ruang in tersebut, luhan memutuskan untuk melihat lihat yang lain. Ia tidak di hukam, kan? Jadi ia bebas melihat lihat tanpa harus memotret untuk membuat tugas ulang.

Luhan melihat, ada seperti terowongan kecil yang menarik perhatiannya. Luhan melihat kebelakang, dan melihat chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang asyik memfoto apa yang ada di ruang inti. Jadi, luhan juga ingin melihat seisi terowongan sempit tersebut.

Sarang laba-laba membuat luhan repot, ia harus menyingkirkan sarang laba-laba yang menutupi jalannya, sampai akhirnya, ia berada di jalan buntu. Terowongan macam apa ini? Tidak ada istimewanya. Luhan kira, ia dapat menemukan harta karun atau yang lain. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali dengan kedua temannya.

Sesuatu yang berkilau membuat luhan memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat, ada kalung berliontin berlian berwarna merah darah begitu bersinar di matanya. Kalung tersebut sangat cantik, tidak kotor sama sekali. Padahal terowongan ini sangat kumuh dan terlihat tidak pernah di bersihkan.

Luhan memilih untuk mengambil liontin tersebut. Terowongan ini tidak pernah di periksa, kan? Jadi apa salahnya ia mengambil barang tidak berguna seperti ini. Luhan memandang liontin tersebut dengan senyuman yang begitu manis, kemudia ia memasukkannya ke dalam saku dan segera keluar dari terowongan tersebut.

''luhan, kau dari mana saja? Apa kau mengambil sesuatu di sini?,''

''ugh? T-tidak, aku tidak mengambil apapun. Ayo kita pergi, sebelum para penjaga sadar kalau kita sedang menyamar. Apa kalian sudah selesai?,''

Terlihat chanyeol dan baekhyun mengangguk, dan mereka bertiga segera keluar dari kuil tanpa kembali ketahuan oleh penjaga.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol pergi dari rumahnya. Ia memilih berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang kotor karena debu dan juga sarang laba-laba yang masih tersisa sedikit di bajunya.

Selesai membersihkan badan dan tercium bau anggur yang menguak di tubuhnya, ia kembali ke kasur kesayangannya. Tapi, ia kembali mengingat sesuatu, kalung berliontin berlian merah yang ia temukan tadi.

Ia kembali menggeledah baju kotornya, kemudian mengambil kalung tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan lekat. Sungguh luar biasa indah kalung yang ia temukan. Kalau ia jual kalung ini, pasti ia akan mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak.

Ia berfikir kembali, tapi jika ia menjual kalung ini dan salah seorang warga mengenali kalung ini adalah kalung dari kuil bulguksa, ia bisa menjadi teroris korea selatan untuk pertama kalinya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, bergidik ngeri membayangakan semua itu.

''kau canti, tapi kenapa kau tidak di rawat seperti barang yang lain? Bagaimana kalau aku yang merawatmu, hm? Selamat malam, kalung cantikku.''

CHUP !

Luhan mengecup liontin pada kalung itu sebentar, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Karena chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah berhasil membauatnya lelah seharian ini.

Baru saja luhan memejamkan matanya, sebuah sinar yang entah datang dari mana menyilaukan wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya dengan tangan kirinya, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan sinar yang begitu mengkilat di depannya. Apa dia benar-benar menjadi teroris?

Seteah merasakan sinar tersebut hilang, luhan perlahan membuka matanya, dan melihat, ada seorang laki-laki berpakaian aneh duduk bersila di hadapannya. Laki-laki tersebut nampak seperti seseorang yang bertapa, karena tangannya menyatu seperti naruto yang akan mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Tentu saja luhan kaget bukan main. Ia langsung saja teriak dan membuat laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Laki-laki itu melihat sekeliling kamar luhan, kemudian matanya berhenti di luhan yang tengah berbaring.

''siapa kau, nona?,''

Luhan makin berteriak kencang. Ia langsung saja berdiri dan menendang laki-laki tersebut hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Luhan mengampil bantal dan guling untuk di jadikan senjata. Bayangakn saja, bantal luhan gunakan sebagai tameng, guling luhan gunakan sebagai pedang. Benar-benar konyol.

Laki- laki tersebut nampak marah. Ia memandang luhan dengan wajah yang bengis sambil berkacak pinggang. Luhan tidak peduli, ia menganggap pencuri ini akan mencabulinya. Lihat saja wajah mesumnya, benar-benar kentara bahwa dia adalah orang jahat.

''PENCURIII ! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU !''

''tidak sopan sekali, hey ! aku ini pangeran, putra mahkota dari kerajaan oh ! dan kau harus minta maaf padaku nona,''

''BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU NONA ! KAU TIDAK MELIHAT DADAKU ? DADAKU TIDAK BESAR DAN AKU INI LAKI-LAKI !''

''hm, benar juga. Bisa kau buka celanamu itu nona? Kau harus membuktikannya,''

''DASAR MESUM ! KEPARAT KAU !''

''cepat minta maaf,''

''SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA? KAU PENCURI, KAN? KAU MENYAMAR DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN PAKAIAN HANBOK SEPERTI ITU, APA KAU GILA ? KAU SIAPAAAAAA ?,''

''aku? Aku keluar dari liontin itu,nona.''

''A-APA?,''

.

.

.

.

BANCK IN TIME

.

.

.

Haloooo saya kembali dengan ff baru saya. Saya lagi suka ff bergenre fantasy jadi harap di maklumi ya. Mumpung imajinasi saya terlalu tinggi/?

Yang masih nunggu ff saya yang NIGHTMARE, tunggu aja sampe ubanan /gggg. Masih dalam proses pengetikan, masih newbie jadi dimaklumin yaww /ketjup sehun/.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last, review or end?


	2. Chapter 2

''PENCURIII ! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU !''

''tidak sopan sekali, hey ! aku ini pangeran, putra mahkota dari kerajaan oh ! dan kau harus minta maaf padaku nona,''

''BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU NONA ! KAU TIDAK MELIHAT DADAKU ? DADAKU TIDAK BESAR DAN AKU INI LAKI-LAKI !''

''hm, benar juga. Bisa kau buka celanamu itu nona? Kau harus membuktikannya,''

''DASAR MESUM ! KEPARAT KAU !''

''cepat minta maaf,''

''SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA? KAU PENCURI, KAN? KAU MENYAMAR DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN PAKAIAN HANBOK SEPERTI ITU, APA KAU GILA ? KAU SIAPAAAAAA ?,''

''aku? Aku keluar dari liontin itu,nona.''

''A-APA?,''

.

.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

.

.

Support cast :

Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol

And other cast/?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''apa pernyataan ku kurang jelas? Aku berasal dari kalung yang kau curi itu,''

Luhan gelagapan. Ia langsung menggenggam kalung cantik itu dengan kuat. Ia tidak percaya. Hell ! Dia bukan anak taman kanak-kanak yang mudah tertipu begitu saja oleh bujukan seseorang. Apalagi pernyataan orang ini sungguh di luar akal pemikiran manusia.

''rumah macam apa ini? Ini sangat aneh, tidak mewah dan desainnya sungguh jelek. Aku tidak suka, terlihat tidak nyaman.''

Luhan menggeram sebal. Sebenarnya siapa orang menjengkelkan yang ada di hadapannya ini? Kenapa dia terus saja mengoceh? Dan terlihat begitu asing, benar. Luhan merasakan kejanggalan dalam pria ini.

''ekhem, maaf sebelumnya, tuan, pangeran, atau apapun itu terserah ! Aku minta, kau keluar dari rumah ku sekarang juga, karena kau orang asing atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi.''

''polisi? Siapa dia? Apa dia orang jahat? Dari kerajaan mana?,''

Sudah habis kesabaran Luhan. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala orang aneh itu agak keras. Orang itu mengaduh, matanya menatap luhan dengan nyalang. Luhan tidak mau kalah, ia tetap berada di atas kasur, membalas tatapan pria tersebut dengan nyalang juga.

Pangeran Oh berjalan mendekati luhan, membuat luhan beringsut mundur. Tangan kekar pangeran oh langsung mendorong tangan luhan hingga ia menindih tubuh ringkih luhan. Luhan memberontak, benar kan dugaannya. Orang gila ini hanya akan mencabulinya.

''yakkk ! Lepaskan, aku tidak ingin di cabuli olehmu.''

''di cabuli?,''

''di cabuli, apa ya istilah lainnya? Di perkosa ! Ya, kau akan memperkosaku, kan? Ku mohon pangeran Oh, pangeran muda eh pangeran mahkota Oh, lepaskan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengataimu lagi, aku janji.''

KRUYUKKK/?

Pangeran oh memandang ke bawah, membuat luhan meneguk salivanya dengan kasar. Biarkan fikiran kotor luhan menghantuinya malam ini. Hati kecilnya terus saja berteriak, semoga ini hanya mimpi dan mimpi.

Pangeran oh langsung berdiri kembali. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk membersihkan pakaian agungnya yang nampak pas namun kebesaran itu. Ia memandang sekeliling kembali, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar luhan.

''hey, kau mau apa? Hey kau ! Kembali masuk ke liontin ! HEY !''

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menopang dagunya dengan malas ketika melihat persediaan bahan makanan seperti mie instan, telur, dan bahan bahan lain di habiskan dalam sekejap oleh pangeran menjengkelkan yang ada di hadapannya. Luhan mulai ragu kalau orang sinting ini adalah seorang pangeran. Bagaimana mungkin pangeran memakan semua makanan orang dengan pemaksaan, apalagi dia makan seperti seorang kuli bangunan.

Daripada tidak ada pekerjaan lain, luhan lebih memilih untuk membereskan bungkus makanan atau sampah makanan yang ia buat untuk pangeran oh. Sepertinya, ia harus kembali meminta uang kepada babanya walau ini masih pertengahan bulan.

''huwahhh, makanan ini sungguh enak, apa yang kau masak ini, nona? Benar-benar enak, ini akan menjadi makanan favoritku,''

Luhan berhenti dengan kegiatannya, ia berjalan menghampiri pangeran oh sebentar.

''oh, itu namanya mie ramen. Memang agak pedas, tapi aku suka.''

Pangeran oh mengangguk dengan mantap, membuat nya bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan pangeran yang nampak menjijikkan.

Selesai membereskan semuanya, luhan kembali berjalan ke meja makan dan melihat piring mangkuk dan kawan-kawannya tercecer dimana-mana. Luhan mendesah frustasi, sebernarnya dia pangeran atau pencuri yang kelaparan?

Saat ia membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada di meja makan, dia mengamati wajah pangeran oh sejenak. Dia memang tampan. Alisnya yang tebal, matanya yang tajam seperti elang, rahang yang etgas dan dagu yang runcing, membuat luhan kembali berfikir, mana ada pencuri setampan ini. Lagi pula untuk apa dia mencuri di rumah luhan, luhan kan tidak punya apa-apa. Hanya uang bulanan yang di kirimkan mama baba nya dari china juga perlengkapan kampusnya. Hanya itu.

Tangan luhan hendak membersihkan noda yang bertengger di bibir pangeran oh, tapi ia langsung menariknya kembali dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Apa yang ia fikirkan? Kenapa ia harus membersihkan noda yang ada di bibir laki-laki aneh ini? Luhan tidak tau pasti, karena hati kecilnya yang ingin melakukan hal itu.

''hey, bangun ! Kenapa malah tertidur? Tidak baik tidur setelah makan. HEY !''

''eughh, apa? Berani-beraninya kau membangunkanku. Kau benar-benar tidak percaya jika aku seorang pangeran?,''

Pangeran oh merengganggkan ototnya ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia memandang sekeliling kembali, kemudian ia mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh oleh makanan milik luhan.

''aku memang tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kalau kau adalah pangeran yang tinggal pada jaman dulu, tiba-tiba kau muncul keluar dari liontin juga memakan semua persediaanku selama sebulan?,''

''nanti aku ganti,''

''memangnya kau punya uang?,''

''aku pangeran mahkota, kau lupa?,''

''baiklah pangeran mahkota yang terhormat. Sekarang kau tidak berada dalam jaman mu lagi. Kau ada di jaman yang sangat berbeda dengan dulu. Jadi, jika kau benar-benar pangeran mahkota, seharusnya kau bisa berfikir dengan logis.''

Pangeran oh memandang luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka. Luhan dengan secara tidak langsung, menyindir pangeran oh dan pangeran oh merasakan hal tersebut. Tangan pangeran oh menggenggam tangan lentik luhan, membuat luhan berjengit kaget dan menatap pangeran oh dengan tajam.

''apa yang kau lakukan?,''

''kemarikan tanganmu jika kau ingin tau siapa aku sebenarnya,''

Luhan memandang tangan pangeran oh yang menengadah. Dengan ragu, ia meraih kembali tangan pangeran oh dan merasakan sengatan listrik menyengat sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menggenggam makalah mereka dengan senyuman yang lebar -namun nampak idiot- dan terus saja mencium hasil kerja keras mereka. Luhan menggeleng pelan, pasangan idiot sekaligus sahabat karibnya memang seperti ini. Tapi luhan senang, karena baekhyun dan chanyeol mentraktir luhan di kantin, jadi luhan tidak perlu mengeluarkan uangnya untuk makan siang.

''luhan, aku masih tidak mempercayainya. Aku dan chanyeol mendapatkan nilai A, nilai A Lu ! ini sungguh luar biasa. Ibuku saja tidak percaya jika aku mendapatkan nilai sebagus ini.''

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, namun tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya.

''karena kita bertekad kuat, maka hasil yang kita peroleh tidak akan sia-sia. Itu semua juga karena ideku, sayang.''

Kini, baekhyun yang memandang memandang kekasih raksasanya ini dengan malas.

Luhan memandang chanyeol dan baekhyun yang terlihat sedang berdebat. Ia ingin menceritakan tentang kalung berliontin berlian merah, pangeran oh, dan semuanya yang semalam ia alami. Tapi, apakah baekhyun dan chanyeol akan percaya itu?

''emm, baekhyun, chanyeol. Sebelumnya, terima kasih karena sudah mentraktirku makan siang. Tapi, apa aku bisa mempercayai kalian jika aku menceritakan suatu hal pada kalian?,''

Baekhyun dan chanyeol mengernyitkan kenignya, kemudian mereka berdua mengangguk paham dan mulai memajukan wajah mereka. Karena mereka tau, luhan akan berbisik pada mereka.

''jadi seperti ini, bagaimana aku harus bercerita, ya? Mmm, kemarin, saat aku berada di kuil bulguksa bersama kalian, aku berjalan menuju terowongan kecil. Tempatnya tidak bersih dan kumuh, seperti tidak pernah di rawat sama sekali. Disana, aku menemukan sebuah kalung, kalung berliontin berlian merah yang sangat cantik dan indah. A-aku berbohong pada kalian jika aku tidak mengambil apapun di sana. Maafkan aku.''

Baekhyun dan chanyeol memilih untuk mengangguk saja, mereka ingin tau kelanjutan cerita luhan.

''aku tidak tau jika kalung liontin itu aneh. Aneh dalam maksud, kalung itu mengeluarkan seorang pangeran mahkota. Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa datang ke rumahku nanti seusai kuliah. Bagaimana? Kalian akan di perlihatkan saat ia masih berada di kerajaannya.''

'baekhyun dan chanyeol menjauhkan wajah mereka dari luhan. Luhan melihat, wajah chanyeol dan baekhyun nampak seperti orang berfikir keras.

''baiklah, karena aku penasaran dengan pangeran yang kau sebutkan tadi, aku akan pergi ke rumahmu. Aku dan chanyeol.''

Luhan tersenyum, masih ada baiknya ia mempunyai teman yang tidak waras seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pangeran oh melihat sekeliling ruangan rumah luhan. Luhan mengatakan padanya, bahwa ia tidak boleh menyentuh apapun di sini. Hey, dia seorang pangeran mahkota. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya, bukan? Apalagi hanya bocah cantik seperti Luhan.

Dia berjalan ke dapur luhan dan melihat peralatan aneh disana. Ada yang berbentuk seperti tameng untuk berperang, tapi bentuknya agak kecil dan bundar. Ada juga kotak aneh yang tidak sengaja sehun pencet, mengeluarkan 2 roti kecoklatan dan itu membuatnya kaget dan mengambil alat seperti tameng tersebut. Ia memukul alat aneh yang mengejutkannya tadi hingga hancur, membuatnya tersenyum bangga lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Karena rumah luhan tidak terlalu besar, pangeran oh sudah tidak ingin melihat-lihat rumah luhan lagi. Ia ingin membersihkan dirinya. Badannya agak lengket dan bau. Bajunya juga sudah kotor karena ia berada di dalam kalung liontin tersebut selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya.

Luhan, baekhyun, dan chanyeol sudah tiba di rumah luhan. Luhan mempersilahkan baekhyun dan chanyeol masuk, kemudian ia berjalan ke dapur bermaksud untuk membuatkan kedua sahabat karibnya minuman untuk menyegarkan tenggorkan.

Luhan rasanya ingin mati, ketika melihat alat pemanggang rotinya hancur berkeping keping. ia berteriak, hingga membuat baekhyun dan chanyeol menghampirinya ke dapur.

''ada apa Lu? Oh tidak, lu ? kau menghancurkan alat itu?,''

''TENTU SAJA TIDAK ! Pasti ulah anak itu, lihat saja ! Aku akan membunuhnya kali ini. HEY KAUUU ! KELUAR KAU, PANGERAN GILA ! KAU APAKAN ALAT INI HAH?,''

''sebentar, aku ganti baju.''

Baekhyun dan chanyeol kaget ketika mendengar suara berat ada di dalam kamar ayah luhan. Luhan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kamar ayahnya,. Namun saat ingin membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat pangeran oh nampak sangat tampan dengan pakaian ayahnya yang pas di tubuhnya. Luhan memandang pangeran oh dengan takjub, rambut pangeran oh nampak basah seperti selesai mandi.

APA ? M-MANDI?

Luhan dengan susah payah berlari ke kamar mandi dan melihat kamar mandinya hancur berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Luhan berjalan dengan raut wajah yang begitu pedih melihat showernya menjadi dua bagian, odolnya yang habis dan tercecer di lantai, sabunnya yang hilang sudah entah kemana. Tangannya mengepal erat, ia benar-benar akan membunuh pangeran tolol itu.

BRAKKK !

Wajah luhan memerah, membuat semua orang, kecuali pangeran oh, bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Luhan langsung berlari ke arah pangeran oh dan mencekik leher nya dengan kuat. Baekhyun dan chanyeol kaget bukan main, ia langsung menjauhkan luhan dari pangeran oh. Pangeran oh langsung terbatuk ketika tangan luhan terlepas dari lehernya, sedangkan luhan terus meronta ingin membunuh orang aneh ini sekarang juga.

''KEPARAT ! KAU APAKAN RUMAHKU ? PERGI DARI SINI ! PERGIIIIII !''

Pangeran oh melihat luhan dengan wajah yang marah juga, namun tidak seperti milik luhan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

''kau pikir kau siapa? Kenapa kau berani mencekik ku seperti tadi? Kau hanya rakyat biasa kan? Berani sekali,''

Luhan makin terkuras emosinya. Baekhyun dan chanyeol terus saja mencegah luhan untuk membunuh pangeran oh dengan susah payah.

''APA KAU BILANG? RAKYAT BIASA ? KEPARAT ! ENYAH KAU, ORANG SINTING ! AKU MUAK MELIHAT MUKA JELEKMU ! BAJINGAN TENGIK !''

Sumpah serapah semua luhan keluarkan. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat luhan semarah ini. Ia menyuruh chanyeol untuk membawa luhan pergi dari dapur. Chanyeol mengangguk, dan ia memilih untuk langsung mengangkat tubuh luhan layaknya seperti karung beras dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Baekhyun beralih ke pangeran oh. Ia memandangi pangeran oh dari atas sampai bawah. Oarang ini tampan, tapi aneh. Itu kesan pertama baekhyun.

''jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya?,''

''siapa kau, nona? Apakah kau teman dia?,''

''hey, aku laki-laki sama sepertinya. Jangan panggil aku nona.''

''baiklah baiklah. Setidaknya kau tidak ganas seperti rusa kecil tadi. Aku pangeran mahkota dari kerajaan oh. Kalau kau ingin tau siapa aku sebenarnya, aku bisa bercerita sampai besok pagi. Kau mau mendengarkanku?,''

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari dosen kim.

''kata luhan, kau akan memberitahunya sejarah kehidupanmu, bukan ? jadi apa salahnya jika kami ikut bergabung? Kuharap kau tidak bercerita layaknya dosen membosankan seperti di kampusku.''

Pangeran oh nampak mengerutkan keningnya.

''lupakan, jangan pedulikan ucapanku tadi. Ayo keruang tamu, kita lihat luhan, apakah dia sudah mereda atau tidak.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

''dia merusak semua peralatan rumahku ! Kenapa aku harus memaafkannya? Dasar keparat !''

Chanyeol sudah membujuk luhan berkali-kali untuk tidak marah. Tapi luhan tetap saja mengoceh karena barang di rumahnya hancur. Siapa yang terima jika barang di rumahmu hancur seperti keadaan rumah luhan?

''maafkan aku,''

Luhan dan chanyeol menoleh ketika melihat pangeran oh dan juga baekhyun ikut duduk bersama mereka. Pangeran oh nampak berusaha meminta maaf pada luhan, namun luhan langsung membuang mukanya karena sangat marah dengan pangeran oh.

''lihat ! dia tidak mau melihat wajahku, apalagi menerima permintaan maafku. Dasar rakyat kecil ! Tidak punya tata krama !''

''a-apa kau bilang ? UCAPKAN SEKALI LAGI JIKA KAU INGIN MATI !''

''kalian ! bisakah kalian diam ? apa kalian akan terus seperti ini?,''

''terus seperti ini? Aku tidak sudi menampung orang yang angkuh dan sombong seperti dirinya !''

''kau kira aku mau tinggal disini? Rumah kumuhmu ini tidak pantas untuk ku tinggali, kau tau itu.''

''kau benar-benar-''

''CUKUP ! KALIAN MEMBUATKU MUAK SEKARANG !''

Semuanya terdiam ketika mendengar suara melengking yang di keluarkan baekhyun. Luhan dan pangeran oh masih saling memunggungi, membuat chanyeol menepuk dahinya pelan.

''baiklah. Sekarangm ceritakan darimana asal mu, pangeran.''

''nama asliku oh sehun. Kalian bisa memanggilku sehun,''

Luhan mendecih.

''manis sekali hm,''

Sehun memandang luhan dengan sinis.

''luhan, jangan memulai ! baiklah, sehun. Bisa kau gambarkan bagaiman kehidupanmu dulu?,''

Sehun mengangguk. Ia menengadah, bermaksud menyuruh baekhyun untuk memberikan tangannya kepada sehun. Baekhyun dan chanyeol nampak bingung, tapi mereka menerima uluran dari sehun.

''hey, rusa jelek ! kau juga, cepat pegang tangan temanmu?,''

''apa kau bilang?,''

''luhan, ku bilang jangan memulai !''

Luhan berdecak sebal. Ia menatap ragu tangan chanyeol.

''tidak apa-apa, ayo luhan. Aku sudah tidak sabar.''

''tapi dia akan menyengat kalian seperti semalam. Semalam dia melakukan hal ini juga. Tapi tidak jadi karena aku takut. Makanya aku mengundang kalian kesini.''

''yakinkan dirimu jika kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Ada aku, baekhyun, dan sehun yang akan melindungimu. Tenang saja.''

Luhan menatap tangan chanyeol sejenak. Perlahan, ia meraih tangan chanyeol dan sekujur tubuh mereka kembali seperti tersengat oleh listrik, namun terasa berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

.

R : I found typo 'BANCK IN TIME' wkwkw

A : maaf masih newbie hehe :v

R : sehunnya yang ke waktu luhan? Gak luhannya yang ke waktu sehun?

A : baca aja terus biar tau alurnya gimana hwhwh/?

Hallo semuanya /ketjup satu-satu/

Makasih ya yang sudah review di cerita saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih sama kalian karena cerita abal-abal saya laris /gggg. Oh iya, untuk waktu yang akan datang, mungkin saya fokus dengan back in time dulu karena cerita ini agak sedikit rampung. Untuk nightmare, mungkin masih lama karena itu benar-benar menguras imajinasi saya wkwk.

Saya juga masih kecewa dengan sidereaders/?. Apa susahnya review ? kalian tau? Kalian itu kayaknya nggak menghargai cerita saya /gggg :v. Kalian cuma review 'bagus thor' atau 'next' gitu aja nggak papa asal tinggalkan jejak biar authornya semangat hwhw :V Author cinta kalian /plak/

Yang mau nanya-nanya atau deket sama authornya, bisa add Dinnda Byun II okay. Jangan sungkan sungkan, author nggak gigit kok hehe :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last, review please *-*


	3. Chapter 3

Previous chapter~

''hey, rusa jelek ! kau juga, cepat pegang tangan temanmu?,''

''apa kau bilang?,''

''luhan, ku bilang jangan memulai !''

Luhan berdecak sebal. Ia menatap ragu tangan chanyeol.

''tidak apa-apa, ayo luhan. Aku sudah tidak sabar.''

''tapi dia akan menyengat kalian seperti semalam. Semalam dia melakukan hal ini juga. Tapi tidak jadi karena aku takut. Makanya aku mengundang kalian kesini.''

''yakinkan dirimu jika kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Ada aku, baekhyun, dan sehun yang akan melindungimu. Tenang saja.''

Luhan menatap tangan chanyeol sejenak. Perlahan, ia meraih tangan chanyeol dan sekujur tubuh mereka kembali seperti tersengat oleh listrik, namun terasa berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

.

.

Support cast :

OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE, NO CRACK –

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kerajaan Oh nampak damai seperti biasa. Tanaman yang mengelilingi menambah kesan indah kerajaan tersebut. Kerajaan Oh termasuk kerajaan yang besar dan maju karena pemimpin mereka, Raja Oh memimpin dengan sangat bijaksana sehingga tidak sering terjadi adanya permasalahan baik dalam hal politik maupun ekonominya.

Luhan, baekhyun, dan chanyeol ternganga ketika mereka sudah sampai di halaman samping kerajaan. Di sana, ada sebuah tempat untuk sang pangeran berlatih dengan panglima kerajaan. Namun, tanaman yang menghiasi halaman tersebut tidak kalah banyak di halaman yang lain. Chanyeol memperhatikan panglima tersebut, wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya.

''hey lihat, orang itu mirip sekali denganku. Sehun, dia siapa?,''

Sehun ikut berhenti dan tersenyum ketika melihat dirinya berlatih dengan sang panglima. Permainan pdangnya nampak lihat dan terlihat begitu memukau, membuatnya tersenyum bangga.

''dia panglima chan. Panglima setia yang di angkat langsung oleh ayahku. Dia sangat setia, mematuhi semua ucapan ayahku, tidak pernah sekalipun dia melanggar. Aku suka dirinya karena dia pandai bicara, walaupun seorang panglima dia bukan orang yang keras dan angkuh. Malah terkesan baik dan menyenangkan. Aku tidak sadar jika dia mirip denganmu, mungkin karena kumis dan jenggot yang tebal di wajahnya,''

''dengar itu, byun. Dulu aku seperti itu. Tidak jauh beda dengan yang sekarang bukan.?''

''simpan saja rasa percaya dirimu itu, tuan park. Hey lihat, ada seorang wanita yang menghampirinya !''

Semuanya kini tertuju pada seorang perempuan yang terlihat tergesa –gesa menjujung tinggi hanbok besarnya dan menatap tajam panglima chan. Wanita dengan sanggung kelabang yang besar tersebut langsung memukuli panglima chan, membuat panglima chan melindungi dirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

Mereka berempat mendekati wanita tersebut, ingin lebih mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun, saat melihat lebih dekat, baekhyun nampak terkaget karena melihat wajah wanita tersebut sangat mirip dengan wajahnya. Hanya saja, wajah wanita itu nampak feminim karena baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki.

''apa yang kau lakukan dengan pangeran hah? Kenapa kau malah mengajaknya bermain pedang? Kau mau kubunuh? Sang raja sedang mencarinya, kenapa kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini? Rasakan ini, rasakan, rasakan !''

''hey, akhh ! Hey, hentikan. Ini sakit sekali, nona Byun. Kenapa menjadi ganas seperti ini?,''

''apa katamu? Ganas? Kau gila ! Kau pikir aku singa yang ada di hutan lepas? Kau ingin ku bunuh, ya?,''

''kalian berdua apa bisa diam sebentar? Kenapa setiap kalian bertemu, selalu saja bertengkar? Aku mau menemui ayahku dulu. Kalian berdamai saja, mengerti?,''

Pangeran meninggalkan pelayan istana, nona Byun dan Panglima Chan di sana berdua. Ia meletakkan pedangnya dan bergegeas menuju ruangan pertemuan untuk para kandidat lain, dimana kursi ayahnya berada di sana.

Nona Byun menatap Panglima Chan dengan bengis. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menginjak kakinya tepat di atas kaki Pnaglima Chan, membuat Panglima Chan mengaduh. Kembali mengangkat hanbok kebesarannya tinggi-tinggi, ia berjalan menuju dapur istana dan mengabaikan panglima chan yang mengaduh kesakitan.

''baek, dia mirip sekali denganmu. Haha, ternyata dulu kau lebih ganas,''

''apa kau bilang? Ucapkan sekali lagi, atau aku akan mematahkan tulangmu !''

''nah, kalian tidak jauh beda dengan kejadian tadi. Haha,''

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol mulai bertengkar, sedangkan sehun sedang menertawai mereka. Mata luhan tiba-tiba menangkap sosok kecil yang memakai pakaian hitam seperti prajurit, namun setengah dari wajahnya ikut tertutup oleh kain hitam juga.

Luhan sangat penasaran dengan sosok itu, di ikutinya orang itu dan mengabaikan semua temannya yang sedang berdebat.

Orang tersebut nampak seperti perempuan, tubuhnya yang kecil nan kurus juga langkahnya yang terlihat lincah. Namun saat luhan melihat matanya, ia sangat mengenali mata ini. Dan tidak lain tidak bukan, itu adalah mata miliknya. Sepasang mata rusa yang kecil dan indah, dimana semua orang akan terpikat jika melihatnya.

Luhan terus mengikuti langkah orang tersebut, hingga akhirnya, ia sampai di ruang pertemuan para pejabat tinggi bersamaan dengan sehun yang duduk di samping raja Oh. Wajah rakja oh nampak kusam dan penuh dengan kekhawatiran, seperti sedang ada masalah dalam kerajaan ini. Luhan ingin ikut rapat ini, maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri di salah satu pejabat tinggi yang tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

''sebutkan laporan yang anda dapat, panglima Kim Jong Dae,''

Panglima yang berwajah kotak bernama Jong Dae tadi langsung berdiri, dan menjelaskan berbagai perihal yang ia dapat.

''saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Bahwasannya kerajaan seberang, kerajaan Wu, mengadakan pertempuran dengan kerajaan kita,''

''itu artinya, kita akan berperang?,''

Pangeran Oh langsung berdiri, namun kembali duduk karena semua matanya tertuju pada dirinya. Pangeran yang bodoh-batin Luhan.

''lanjutkan,''

Jong Dae mengangguk, kembali melanjutkan laporannya.

''kerajaan kita menjadi sasaran empuk kerajaan lain. Salah satunya kerajaan Wu. Mereka berterus terang karena perekonomian kita tidak ada masalah sama sekali.''

''tidak masuk akal ! mengapa bisa begitu?,''

''saya kurang tau, karena mereka hanya memberikan alasan itu. Mungkin karena rasa iri menyerang mereka, sehingga mereka ingin melihat kerajaan Oh ikut dalam kesengsaraan seperti yang mereka alami. Atau mungkin bisa juga mereka ingin merampas kerajaan kita karena mereka ingin mengganti wilayah Oh menjadi wilayah Wu.''

''hanya itu?,''

Panglima Jong Dae nampak mengangguk. Kemudian, raja Oh menyuruh kembali panglima Jong Dae untuk duduk. Kini, beliau lah yang mulai berdiri, di ikuti oleh anaknya, Pangeran Oh.

''kuharap kalian bisa menangani masalah ini. Siapkan pasukan sebanyak mungkin, kita akan melawan mereka.. lebih baik, kalian siapkan sekarang, karena kalian semua, termasuk aku, tidak ada yang tahu kapan mereka akan datang.''

''boleh saya ikut menambahkan, yang mulia?,''

Luhan berjengit kaget ketika melihat orang yang ia ikuti tadi ikut andil dalam rapat ini. Berani sekali dia memotong ucapan sang raja, memangnya dia siapa.

Luhan lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat raja oh mengangguk dan kembali duduk untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari orang aneh itu. Perempuan bercadar tersebut membungkukkan badannya, mengucapkan tanda terima kasih.

''baiklah, saya akan langsung pada inti pembicaraan. Saya merasa aneh dengan putri Zhang yang akan di jodohkan dengan pangeran oh, sepertinya ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Dan saya mengajukan untuk membatalkan perjodohan pangeran oh dengan putri zhang, apa bisa terpenuhi?,''

Semua orang di sana kaget bukan main, termasuk Luhan. Berani sekali orang ini, membatalkan perjodohan yang telah di sepakati oleh raja. Raja oh tentu tidak terima. Dia berdiri, melihat perempuan bercadar itu dengan alis yang mengernyit. Lain dengan pangeran Oh, dia nampak tersenyum melihat perempuan bercadar tersebut. Sebenarnya, siapa perempuan ini?

''apa yang anda bicarakan, nona Xi? Bukankah kau pengawal pribadi yang kuutus langsung untuk menjaga dan menjadi teman pangeran oh, tapi kenapa kau ingin membatalkannya?,''

''karena aku sangat yakin, pangeran oh pun tidak senang dengan perjodohan tersebut. Benarkan, pangeran?,''

Pangeran oh nampak gelagapan. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat, namuna wajahnya nampak ragu dan juga takut ketika melihat mata rusa milik perempuan bercadar tadi sangat tajam dan menusuk.

''lihat? Pangeran tidak menolak, bangkan ia menjawab dengan tegas. Bisa kau ucapkan alasan lain yang masuk akal, nona Xi?,''

Tangan nona Xi itu mengepal erat, ingin rasanya dia meninju seseorang, namun apa daya status dan derajatnya hanya seorang pengawal.

''tidak ada. Kalau begitu, saya undur dari rapat ini, permisi yang mulia.''

Nona Xi itu langsung terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan. Luhan memilih untuk mengikutinya kembali, kali ini langkahnya menuju halaman belakang kerajaan.

Betapa bersinarnya mata luhan ketika melihat latar halam belakang kerajaan yang begitu apik dan memukau. Rumput hijau terbentang luas, jurang curam menambah kesan eksotis namun indah secara bersamaan. Luhan takjub, kerajaan oh memang di luar dugaannya.

Mata luhan kembali melihat nona Xi duduk di atas rerumputan segar dengan hamparan bunga dandelion yang mengelilinginya. Dirinya nampak cantik ketika berada di antar dandelion tersebut, membuat luhan ikut terduduk di dekatnya.

''pangeran bodoh, mengapa dia bodoh sekali? Mengapa dia pengecut? Sebenarnya dia pangeran atau bukan? Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk mengatakannya di hadapanku. Dasar pengkhianat !''

Luhan menoleh ketika melihat nona Xi menutup wajahnya. Tak lama, ia mendengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut nona xi, tangisannya sama seperti dirinya ketika menangis. Luhan selalu menutup wajah nya ketika menangis, karena menangis adalah hal yang memalukan untuk di tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Luhan mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat. Kepalanya terputar ke belakang dan melihat pangeran oh berjalan mengendap-endap bermaksud mengagetkan nona Xi. Luhan berteriak awas, namun suaranya pasti tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Hap ! Tangan pangeran oh menutup tangan nona Xi, membuat nya terkaget dan menghentikan isak tangisnya.

''tebak siapa aku,''

Nona Xi nampak menggeram. Ia langsung menepis tangan pangeran Oh dan memukulinya bertubi-tubi. Pangeran oh beringsut mundur, menjauhi pukulan nona Xi yang sanagta menyakitkan. Bagaimanapun walau dia perempuan, dia juga seorang pengawal yang pandai dalam bidang bela diri.

''rasakan ! kenapa kau diam saja tadi seperti orang dungu hah? Kenapa? Kenapa?,''

Pangeran oh mengaduh, tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan nona Xi dan..

GREP !

Kedua tangan nona Xi sudah terkunci sepenuhnya oleh pangeran oh. Pangeran oh menatap mata rusa tersebut memerah karena menangis.

''kau..menangis?,''

''t-tidak, mataku kemasukan debu,''

Luhan berdecih. Alasan yang lokal.

''tidak usah berbohong. Aku tau kau baru saja menangis karena aku mengingkari perjanjian yang kita buat. Maafkan aku, tadi para menteri dan panglima lain sedang berkumpul, jadi kufikir, itu bukan waktu yang tepat.''

''tapi, perjodohan mu beberapa minggu lagi, pangeran bodoh !''

''kenapa? Kau cemburu, kan?,''

''hey, aku temanmu ! kau ingat? Aku harus menjadi HEY APA YANG KAU hmphhh-''

Ucapan nona Xi terpotong karena melihat pangeran oh langsung manrik paksa tubuhnya. memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, melepas cadarnya saat mata pangeran oh terpejam kemudian mempertemukan kedua benda kenyal yang saling menempel erat.

Luhan ikut kaget sampai ia tersedak. Bukankah nona Xi hanya pengawal pribadi pangeran oh? Kenapa mereka sampai berciuman? Terlihat nona Xi ikut andil dalam permainan ini. Tangannya ia letakkan di leher jenjang sang pangeran dan ikut melumat pelan bibir menggoda sang pangeran. Ia tau, ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Ciuman tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Pangeran oh lah yang melepas ciuman ringan itu terlebih dahulu. membuat nona Xi ikut melepaskan tangannya dari leher pangeran oh dan bergegas kembali menutup wajahnya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan wajah nya merah matang seperti udang rebus.

''kau menyukaiku?,''

''…''

''katakan kalau kau menyukaiku,''

''…''

''jawab !,''

''…''

''kau-''

''AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU PANGERAN ! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ! aku permisi,''

Nona Xi kembali menangis, meninggalkan pangeran sendirian di halaman indah tersebut dengan hati yang teriris.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memilih kembali menuju halam samping kerajaan. Walau hatinya masih berkata penasaran dengan wanita bercadar tersebut, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali pada teman-temannya. Mereka pasti sudah mencarinya.

Luhan melihat, teman-temannya masih berada di halaman samping dan meneriaki namanya. Kalau mereka seperti itu, sampai nenek kakek mereka tidak akan tau luhan dimana. Luhan berjalan dengan santai mendekati mereka bertiga. Baekhyun yang melihat kedatangan luhan, langsung memukul lengan luhan dengan keras sampai terdengar rintihan dari bibir mungil luhan.

''darimana saja kau? Waktu kita kurang beberapa menit lagi, karena sehun bilang kita tidak bisa berlama lama disini. Untung saja aku menemukanmu duluan, kalau tidak kau bisa terjebak disini selamanya,''

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Dirinya kembali kaget ketika tangan sehun memegang tangannya dengan erat.

''apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?,''

''kau tidak ingin kembali?,''

Luhan ingin menjambak rambut sehun hingga botak. Pangeran ini memang selalu menyebalkan sejak dulu.

Luhan kembali menggenggam tangan sehun dengan erat. Di ikuti oleh baekhyun dan chanyeol. Merreka memejamkan mata dan tubuh mereka kembali seperti tersengat oleh listrik yang berkekuatan dahsyat namun tidak terasa menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berpamitan pulang. Mereka ingin merayakan keberhasilan mereka bersama keluarga karena mendapat nilai A. sedangkan luhan. Lebih memilih untuk menelfon baba mamanya untuk mengirimkan uang lebih karena pemanggang roti juga shower kamar mandi rusak.

Sehun lebih memilih untuk melihat televisi dengan memakan camilan yang di ambilkan oleh luhan. Benar-benar menyebalkan ! Luhan ingin menjitak kepala sehun jika saja ia tidak tau diri. Kini, luhan menghargai sehun sebagai seorang pangeran karena sehun benar-benar seorang pangeran.

''ma, uang bulanan tranfer sekarang saja. Mama lebihkan karena ada peralatan dapur yang rusak,''

''kenapa uangnya habis? Dan kenapa bisa rusak? Apa ada pencuri di rumah kita?,''

''tidak ma. Aku yang merusaknya, aku menggunakannya terlalu sering jadi rusak. Uang bulanan habis karena ak menggunakannya untuk keperluan kampusku,''

''oh begitu. Baiklah, mama akan kirim uangnya besok. Hati-hati di rumah ya, sayang. Maaf jika mama tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu,''

''mama jangan bicara seperti itu. Dengan mengririmkan uang bulanan dan mendoakanku setiap hari, aku sudah senang.''

''terima kasih sayang. Terima kasih. Mama tutup dulu ya, bye sweety.''

Pip.

Luhan melemparkan ponselnya asal di kasur. Ia kembali keluar dan menghampiri sehun yang sedang duduk enak di depan televisi.

''hey,''

Sehun hanya berdehem.

''siapa wanita bercadar yang menjadi pengawal pribadimu itu? Apa kau dekat dengannya? Dan siapa putri zhang? Dia calon istrimu?,''

Sehun tersedak, nampak gugup dan membuat luhan terheran.

''a-aku lelah. Ingin istirahat. Dan kau ! Jangan ganggu aku,''

Sehun dengan cepat pergi ke kamar luhan untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Sedangkan luhan, ia masih bergerumul dalam pikirannya. Ia amat teramat sangat penasaran dengan pengawal pribadi sehun. Kenapa sehun menghindar seperti itu? Apakah dia ada hubungan dengan pengawal pribandinya? Hubungan terlarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin kini mulai meramai di karenakan jam istirahat sudah tiba. Luhan kembali harus mendengarkan ocehan pasangan chanbaek yang mengadakan acara makan malam di rumah baekhyun.

''kau tau Lu? Dia tersedak saat aku melamarnya di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, itu lucu sekali,''

''jangan beritahu orang lain tentang hal itu, raksasa jelek. Itu semua karena ucapanmu yang dengan tiba-tiba berkata bahwa kau ingin melamar ku minggu depan ! siapa yang tidak kaget dengan pernyataan konyol tersebut?,''

''oh, jadi kau tidak sabar, baby. Baiklah, aku akan percepat pelamarannya menjadi besok, bagaimana?,''

Baekhyun mendelik dan berkacak pinggang.

''BESOK ? KAU GILA !''

''aku gila karena dirimu sayang,''

Di sisi lain, luhan tidak terlalu memikirkan ucapan kedua teman tidak warasnya ini. Jujur, fikirannya kembali melayang pada kerajaan oh kemarin. Dengan kerajaan wu, putri zhang, bahkan nona Xi, ia ingin tau siapa saja mereka semua.

Luhan tau, ia terlalu jauh untuk ikut mencapuri urusan sehun. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur ikut di dalamnya, membuat rasa penasarannya terus terngiyang dalam otak nya membuat rasa penasaran tersebut tidak akan pernah mati.

Karena asik dalam fikirannya, luhan tidak sadar ketika ada seseorang duduk disampingnya, kemudian memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Luhan berjengit kaget, kemudian matanya menoleh dan mendesah malas. Kenapa orang ini harus kembali muncul dalam kehidupanya?

Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang semula kembali bertengkar, kini mereka terdiam karena sosok tinggi di samping luhan yang membuat mereka diam. Baekhyun dan chanyeol menatap luhan taku-takut, takut karena luhan akan meledak karena orang tinggi menyebalkan itu.

''hai sayang, bagaimana kabarmu setelah aku lama sekali meninggalkan mu? Sekitar berapa bulan? 2 ? 3 ? pasti kau merindukanku, kan?,''

Luhan menggenggam sedok serta garpunya dengan erat, membuat otot tangannya nampak terlihat jelas jika ia sedang marah.

''sebelum aku meledak disini, lebih baik kau jauhi aku, keparat !''

Chup !

Luhan membelalakkan matanya ketika orang sinting di sampingnya mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin minu, langsung menyemburkan minumannya pada muka chanyeol karena kaget.

Brak !

Luhan menggebrak meja. Sudah habis kesabarannya, ia ingin meninju orang yang ada di sampingnya ini sekarang. Tidak perduli kalau dia anak pemilik kampus, cucu pemilik kampus, atau apalah luhan lupa, yang pasti berperan penting dalam kampusnya.

''kris, pergilah. Atau luhan akan marah kepadamu,''

Sosok bernama kris tersebut berdiri. Ia tersenyum remeh memandang luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Tangannya ingin kembali merangkul bahu luhan, namun dengan cepat luhan menepisnya dengan kasar. Nafas nya berderu, membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

''kau menolakku? Jalang tidak berguna ! bahkan kau pernah tidu bersama ku. Sombong sekali kau.''

''sudah ku katakan JANGAN MENDEKATIKU !''

Luhan mengarahkan tangannya tepat di perut kris. Belum sampai menyentuh perut kris, tiba-tiba angin kencang membantu mendorong tangan luhan hingga kris terpental sangat jauh, hampir lebih dari 10 meter dari jarak luhan berdiri.

Semua yang ada di kantin tersebut bingung dengan tragedi kris yang terpental jauh. Luhan, baekhyun, dan chanyeol masih ternganga di tempat. Baekhyun dan chanyeol memandang luhan tidak berkedip.

Luhan memandang tangannya. Sedikit ia gerak-gerakkan, tangan yang mulus ini bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dahsyat. Benarkah ?

''untung saja aku datang tepat waktu. Dia sudah kembali,''

.

.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halloo semuanya. Maaf ini sudah saya usahakan fast update. Tugas saya sebagai anak sekolahan masih menumpuk /elap ingus/. Makalah itu yang nggak bisa lepas dari saya. Terkesan kayak anak kuliahan ya? Tapi itulah tugas yang selalu saya peroleh. Makalah makalah dan makalah. Yang k13 pasti merasakannya juga eaaa :v

Huaaahhhhh iniff paling menguras imajinasi saya karena jujur, saya harus ngubek-ubek internet tentang kesejarahan tentang jama dinasti korea dulu tentang kuil bulguksa juga wkwk. Tapi nggak papa lah, untung-untung nambah ilmu kan.

Makasih yang udah nge review bagi yang belum segeralah bertobat /g. plis, review plis plis plis :v. saya butuh sekali pendorong semangat dari kalian. Saya nggak sanggup hidup tanpa kalian /apalah/

Yang pengen deket atau nanya-nanya sama author, add aja Dinnda Byun II okay ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last, review or end?


	4. Chapter 4

Previous chapter~

Luhan menggebrak meja. Sudah habis kesabarannya, ia ingin meninju orang yang ada di sampingnya ini sekarang. Tidak perduli kalau dia anak pemilik kampus, cucu pemilik kampus, atau apalah luhan lupa, yang pasti berperan penting dalam kampusnya.

''kris, pergilah. Atau luhan akan marah kepadamu,''

Sosok bernama kris tersebut berdiri. Ia tersenyum remeh memandang luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Tangannya ingin kembali merangkul bahu luhan, namun dengan cepat luhan menepisnya dengan kasar. Nafas nya berderu, membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

''kau menolakku? Jalang tidak berguna ! bahkan kau pernah tidur bersama ku. Sombong sekali kau.''

''sudah ku katakan JANGAN MENDEKATIKU !''

Luhan mengarahkan tangannya tepat di perut kris. Belum sampai menyentuh perut kris, tiba-tiba angin kencang membantu mendorong tangan luhan hingga kris terpental sangat jauh, hampir lebih dari 10 meter dari jarak luhan berdiri.

Semua yang ada di kantin tersebut bingung dengan tragedi kris yang terpental jauh. Luhan, baekhyun, dan chanyeol masih ternganga di tempat. Baekhyun dan chanyeol memandang luhan tidak berkedip.

Luhan memandang tangannya. Sedikit ia gerak-gerakkan, tangan yang mulus ini bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dahsyat. Benarkah ?

''untung saja aku datang tepat waktu. Dia sudah kembali,''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

.

.

Support Cast :

OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE. NO CRACK.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''aku? aku terpilih menjadi pengawal pribadi pangeran mahkota? ini tidak mungkin.''

''jangan terlalu senang seperti itu, Luhan. Aku tau, sejak dulu, kau menyukai pangeran itu bukan?,''

Luhan nampak malu-malu, namun dirinya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

''entah kenapa, pesona yang pangeran oh keluarkan membuat yang melihatnya langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, aku juga merasa sedih jika aku memiliki perasaan ini terhadapnya, Baekhyun-ah.''

Baekhyun menyentil kening luhan dengan pelan. Temannya sejak kecil ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas sekaligus kesal, bercampur menjadi satu hingga tak bisa di jelaskan perasaan apa yang di alami Baekhyun pada Luhan.

''apa yang membuatmu sedih, hm? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Bahkan kau rela mengikuti latihan bela diri adu pedang yang hampir membuatku jantungan demi pangeran aneh itu.''

Luhan melotot pada baekhyun, namun ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

''jangan sebut dia pangeran aneh. Dia itu segalanya bagiku, tapi aku menyadari satu hal. Jika aku menjadi pengawal pribadinya, otomatis aku hanya akan menjadi pengawalnya, tidak lebih. Itu yang membuatku merasa sedih, baekhyun-ah.''

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Begitu kah rasanya cinta? Mereka rela mengorbankan apa saja bahkan diri mereka sendiri untuk orang yang kita sayangi. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, karena setiap hari ia harus mencintai bahan-bahan masakan yang di sediakan di kerajaan Oh. Walaupun sebenarnya dia selalu berdebar ketika berada di dekat Panglima Chan.

''Lu, aku tau semua tentangmu. Kebiasaanmu, sifat baik burukmu, cara bicaramu, karena kita berteman sejak kecil, kecil sekali. Bahkan saat kita masih hanya bisa merangkak, kita sudah bermain dalam ruang lingkup yang sama. Luhan yang kukenal bukan seperti ini. Luhan yang ku kenal itu, adalah luhan yang tidak pernah menyerah karena hal sepele seperti itu. Hanya karena perbedaan derajat? Itu konyol, Luhan. Semua orang berhak merasakan cinta sesuai arah hati mereka. Tidak peduli derajat mereka jauh berbeda, mereka tetap memperjuangkannya. Kau mengerti maksudku?,''

Luhan menoleh kepada baekhyun, melihat senyuman tipis yang terukir di bibir tipis baekhyun. Senyuman itu penuh dengan ketulusan, dan tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali di dalamnya. Mata luhan berkaca-kaca, ia langsung memeluk baekhyun dengan erat karena sahabatnua ini sudah memerikan saran yang terbaik untuknya.

''terima kasih, baekhyun. Aku sangat menyayangimu,''

''setidaknya kau lebih menyayangi pangeran aneh itu, bukan? Jangan larut dalam kesedihan terlalu lama. Cepat siapkan dirimu. Nanti malam aku akan datang ke rumahmu untuk memberikanmu baju dengan kain berkualitas bagus sebagai keberhasilanmu. Bagaimana? Kau suka?,''

Luhan mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan inti istana kini penuh dengan para pejabat tinggi, para menteri kerajaan, juga sanga raja dan anaknya, Raja Oh dan Pangeran Mahkota Oh tentunya.

Mereka masih kasak-kusuk membicarakan pengawal pribadi sang pangeran, yang menurut informasi atau kabar burung yang terdengar, bahwa pengawal pribadi sang pangeran adalah seorang perempuan. Raja Oh sendiri yang melantiknya.

Pangeran sedari tadi memandangi pintu masuk yang terbuka lebar, menunggu pengawal barunya dating. Bagaimana kalau pengawal barunya sangat cerewet? Bagaiamana kalau pengawal barunya jelek dan kejam? Bagaimana kalau…. Ah, pangeran mahkota tidak ingin otak anehnya menghantui pikirannya.

''salam hormat, Yang Mulia Raja Oh. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya.''

Luhan yang masuk dengan langkah lebar langsung membungkuk dalam di hadapan sang Raja. Sorotan mata kini semua tertuju pada Luhan. Luhan meneguk salivanya kuat-kuat, menelan rasa gugup yang menyelimuti dirinya.

''tidak apa-apa, Nona Xi. Kau bisa duduk dengan yang lainnya,''

''terima kasih, Yang Mulia.''

Luhan kembali menunduk dalam, kemudian dia berjalan menuju kursi kosong bersama para deretan pejabat tinggi yang lain. Sayup-sayup, luhan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

''apa ini pengawal barunya? Tidak sopan membuat sang raja menunggu,''

''lihatlah tubuhnya yang kecil. Apa dia bisa melindungi pangeran mahkota dengan tubuh yang seperti itu?,''

Kedua telinga luhan memanas. Tangannya terkepal kebawah, memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan kedua pejabat tinggi tersebut. Sebelumnya, luhan membungkuk dalam kepada mereka lebih dulu.

''benar, saya nona Xi. Pengawal baru pangeran mahkota. Kalau boleh tau, apa masalah anda membicarakan saya?,'

''a-apa? K-kami tidak-''

''membuat seseorang menunggu tidaklah sopan. Tapi, sekarang aku bertanya kepada anda berdua. Apa kalian pernah membuat seseorang menunggu? Lalu, bagaimana jika semua orang mengatai anda berdua di anggap tidak sopan karena membuat orang itu menunggu? Saya datang terlambat karena ada sebuah alasan tertentu. Bukankah semua orang memiliki urusan sendiri-sendiri? Terlebih lagi, Yang Mulia tidak keberatan menunggu saya, mengapa kalian berdua mengatai saya seperti itu. Dan lagi, tubuh saya memang kecil, namun anda berdua belum pernah beradu pedang dengan saya bukan? Atau kalian berdua ingin menghajar saya? Apa kalian mau melakukan itu untuk membuktikan bahwa saya ini bukan orang yang lemah?,''

Dua pejabat tinggi tadi hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan panjang lebar yang keluar dari mulut tipis Luhan. Semua orang di sana nampak terkejut, sangat tekejut. Pengawal baru seperti luhan memang langka.

''jika anda memandang saya melalui fisik perempuan saya, saya memang lemah. Karena saya perempuan, jadi saya cenderung lemah untuk kalian berdua. Tapi tidak menurut saya, perempuan bukan lah lemah, melainkan hati mereka yang terlalu lembut. Maaf jika saya menceramahi kalian berdua, karena telinga saya panas maka saya perlu mendinginkannya. Terima kasih.''

Luhan kembali duduk di samping dua pejabat yang membicarakannya tadi. Dua pejabat tersebut nampak takut-takut pada Luhan, mereka duduk menjauhi Luhan, menatap Luhan dengan aneh karena baru ada seseorang yang berani dengan mereka.

Raja oh tersenyum puas. Ia memang tidak salah pilih, Luhan memang pantas menjadi pengawal pribadi anaknya. Sedangkan anaknya, masih dengan ekpresi orang tolol dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan juga mata nya hampir keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raja Oh mengakhiri pertemuan yang telah beliau adakan. Penyambutan pengawal pribadi pangeran mahkota yang baru juga perekonomian pasar yang kian membaik. Beliau memimpin dengan sangat bijaksana dan memang pantas di jadikan sebagai pemimpin kerajaan dan wilayah di sekitarnya.

Kemudian, beliau juga menyuruh pangeran Oh untuk mengajak pengawal barunya berjalan-jalan berkeliling istana untuk melihat satu per satu ruangan untuk Luhan hafalkan.

Mulai dari tempat dimana pangeran Oh bermain pedang atau biasa pangeran gunakan untuk melatih dirinya dalam bidang bela diri bersama Panglima kepercayaan ayahnya, panglima Chan, sampai ke dapur istana. Di dapur, ia melihat baekhyun menyuruh para bawahannya yang masih sangat belia lihai dalam hal memasak. Mereka nampak cekatan walau hanbok kebesaran melekat pada tubuh mereka. Sepertinya, baekhyun melatih para pemasak itu dengan baik. Maka dari itu, baekhyun di jadikan sebagai Ketua di dapur, walau agak cerewet.

Pangeran oh kembali mengajak Luhan ke taman belakang istana. Disana, terlihat jurang yang curam dari kejauhan begitu curam, namun ada sisi indah juga di dalamnya. Hamparan bunga dandelion yang begitu banyak membuat mata dan hati Luhan menjadi tenang. Kakinya melangkah, berlari-lari kecil dalam hamparan bunga rapuh tersebut.

''sepertinya, kau menyukai mereka, nona Xi.''

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bunga yang di tabrak oleh Luhan, mulai berterbangan dan melayang di atas Luhan. Pangeran Oh awalnya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang menari-nari, namun lama kelamaan, Pangeran Oh membayangkan Luhan mengenakan hanbok pink bermotif bunga sakura juga menari dalam bung dandelion. Nampak sangat anggun dan cantik. Membuat jantung sang pangeran berdebar kencang.

''pangeran? Apakah anda melamun?,''

Pangeran oh mulai tersadar dan melihat pengawal barunya memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Ingin sekali rasanya pangeran mencubit pipi agak gembil yang tertutup oleh masker hitam tersebut dan menariknya sekuat tenaga, tapi ia masih terlalu canggung untuk melakukannya.

''bisakah kita bicara selayaknya? Maksudku, umurku tidak jauh berbeda bukan dengan umurmu? Jadi aku perintahkan kau, tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu formal kepadaku. Jujur, aku agak canggung,''

''tapi, saya hanya…''

''jangan memandang derajat. Aku tidak suka jika kau merendah. Anggap saja aku ini teman sebayamu, bagaimana? Agar kita lebih akrab dan bisa saling memahami dengan mudah,''

Luhan tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya, kemudian dia mengangguk dan gantian pangeran oh yang tersenyum tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, pangeran oh dan pengawalnya yang memiliki mata rusa yang indah Nampak sangat dekat. Hampir setiap hari, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Seperti berburu, berkuda, mengunjungi keadaan pasar, bermain di taman, semua di lakukan berdua. Membuat benih cinta dalam hati pangeran oh kian menumbuh setiap harinya.

Mata rusa yang menyipit menjadi favoritnya. Mendengar tawa luhan, membuat hatinya tenang dan lambat laun ia juga ikut tertawa. Bukan karena apa yang luhan tertawakan, tetapi dia tertawa karena senang, ia bisak berdua dengan pengawal cantiknya. Walau sampai sekarang, yang ia tau hanya mata rusa indahnya saja. Juga hanya mengenalnya dengan sebutan ''Nona Xi''.

Luhan tetap memandang kalau dirinya hanyalah seorang pengawal. Dia tidak ingin mencintai pangeran oh lagi seperti dulu saat sebelum dia diangkat menjadi pengawal. Luhan tetap menganggap dirinya rendah, walau sang pangeran terus saja menganggap derajatnya dan derajat pangeran sama. Mencintai pangeran oh, hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit, karena takdir yang begitu pahit tidak akan bias menyatukan mereka, bagaimanapun caranya,

Sekarang, luhan dan pangeran oh sedang sembunyi di semak-semak, karena mereka akan membidik rusa jantan berbadan besar sedang makan rumput. Pangeran oh menunggu aba-aba dari luhan. Namun naasnya, pangeran oh tidak sengaja mundur selangkah, membuat kakinya menginjak ranting kecil hingga menimbulkan suara dan tidak sengaja melepaskan anak panahnya.

Rusa jantan tersebut mendengar suara ranting yang patah. Itu artinya, nyawanya akan terancam. Dengan segera, rusa tersebut pergi berlari dengan kecang saat panah akan menancap di perutnya. Luhan berdiri dan mendesah panjang. Ia berkacak pinggang dan melihat pangeran oh dengan kesal.

''ada apa denganmu, pangeran? Aku bilang diam, seharusnya kau juga diam. Percuma saja kakiku pegal karena berjongkok dengan orang yang payah.''

''kenapa aku yang salah? Aku bahkan tidak sengaja menginjak ranting sialan itu. Seharusnya yang di salahkan itu ranting ini, bukan aku.''

Luhan mendelik, kenapa atasannya berotak dangkal seperti ini?

''apa kau gila? Kenapa harus ranting tak bersalah ini? Sebenarnya dimana otakmu, pangeran?,''

Pangeran Oh nampak kesal karena Luhan terus saja menghina dirinya. Ia ikut berdiri, karena tubuhnya tinggi jadi luhan agak mendongak melihat mata elang yang tajam itu, beradu dengan mata rusanya. Pangeran Oh membusungkan dada, nampak tidak terima dengan penyataan Luhan.

''apa yang kau katakan tadi? Menghina pangeran sama saja hukuman mati, asal kau tau.''

''peraturan macam apa itu? Seharusnya, pangeran berotak dangkal sepertimu, tidak layak menjadi seorang pangeran.''

Luhan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan pangeran Oh yang berdecih dan tidak menyangka karena Luhan berani mengatainya seperti itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, luhan terus menggerutu karena sikap bodoh pangeran Oh. Kakinya terus saja melangkah sesuai nalurinya dan mulutnya terus saja bergumam tidak jelas. Hingga dirinya sampai di air terjun yang begitu indah di kelilingi oleh rerumputan hijau, juga bunga-bunga liar yang kecil ikut menghiasi.

Luhan takjub, belum pernah ia menemukan tempat seindah ini. Kakinya kembali melangkah, ia memilih berjongkok di tepi sungai dan memainkan air yang begitu dingin. Bibirnya terus saja tersenyum, setidaknya, ini bias menghilangkan rasa kesalnya saat ini.

Pangeran Oh sedang mencari pengawalnya yang entah pergi kemana. Pengawalnya memang keras kepala dan cerewet, namun perasaannya tdak pernah berubah. Setiap kali Luhan berbicara, atau mata Luhan menatap matanya, maka ia akan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Sejak awal, dirinya jatuh dalam pesona Luhan. Pernah ia bertanya pada Luhan, dirinya bagi Luhan itu seperti apa. Luhan hanya menjawab,

''kau itu teman terbaikku, kenapa terus bertanya seperti itu?,''

Dirinya tidak mampu menjawab, apa karena perbedaan derajat? Pangeran Oh tetap mencintai sosok mungil namun tegar diluarnya tersebut. Luhan mampu membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna dari biasanya.

Semak demi semak pangeran Oh telusuri, hingga akhirnya dirinya menemukan pengawal cantiknya sedang duduk manis di tepi sungai dan bermain air dengan seangnya.

Pangeran Oh tersenyum, kenapa bias ia mencintai sosok yang keras kepala tersebut? Bukankah dia menjengkelkan tadi?

Perlahan, pangeran oh berjalan mendekati Luhan. Dirinya berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati Luhan, bermaksud untuk mengageti Luhan. Ia menghitung langkahnya, dan perlahan pangeran oh menepuk pundak Luhan dengan kencang, membuat luhan terlonjak kaget dan-

BYUR !

-luhan terjatuh dalam sungai. Pangeran Oh menertawai Luhan, namun Luhan masih berusaha menggapai apa yang bias ia gapai. Sungai dekat air terjun terlalu dalam untuk Luhan, dan terlebih lagi, Luhan tidak bias berenang.

''tolong..hupphh..aku..huphh..tolongh..huphh''

Luhan pura-pura tenggelam sebenarnya. Di balik maskernya, Luhan tersenyum licik, berusaha mengerjai pangeran Oh. Saat pangeran Oh menyelamatkannya nanti, ia akan menenggelamkan pangeran bodoh itu dengan sekuat tenaga karena menjatuhkannya di sungai yang dingin tersebut.

''ayolah, jangan bercanda, Nona Cerewet. Aku tidak akan terkena jebakan mu,''

''aku..huph..serius..huphh..selamatkan aku..''

Pangeran Oh melirik air sungai dengan ragu. Dia tidak bisa berenang, dan itu membuat keraguannya membesar untuk menyelamatkan Luhan. Namun ketika melihat luhan meminta tolong dan sebentar lagi Nampak akan tenggelam, maka pangeran Oh memilih untuk melepaskan semua lapisan hanbok yang ia kenakan. Hanya tersisa baju putih tipis dan juga celana pendek yang dikenakan.

Pangeran oh melihat air benih di sungai, dan pandangannya beralih pada Luhan yang masih berakting tenggelam, terlihat tangannnya masih berusaha menggapai apapun yang bias ia gapai.

BYUR !

Pangeran oh memberanikan diri. Dia melawan apa yang ia tidak bias demi orang yang sayangi. Lebih baik dia mati untuk menolong orang terkasihnya daripada dia melihat orang yang dikasihnya mati.

Luhan tertawa dan mulai menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak tenggelam. Ia terkikik geli karena melihat tingkah konyol pangeran Oh. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi raja kalau dia mudah tertipu seperti itu?

Sedangkan pangeran Oh sendiri, masih berusaha menggapai apa saja. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berenang. Kakinya mulai kaku karena tidak terbiasa dengan kedalaman air. Dia terus saja menyebutkan ''Nona Xi'' tapi dirinya sendiri tidak bisa berenang.

Luhan yang melihat pangeran Oh menenggelamkan dirinya mulai panic. Kali ini, pangeran Oh terlihat tidak bercanda dan dia benar-benar tenggelam. Luhan dengan cekatan, langsung berenang menuju pangeran Oh dan membantu sang pangeran menuju ke tepian.

Tubuh pangeran memang berat, namun dengan sekuat tenanga, luhan berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangannya dan menolong pangeran Oh. Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya menjadi pengawal pribadi yang harus selalu menjaga dan menolong sang pangeran. Setidaknya sang Raja selalu berkata seperti itu. Hanya menjaga, tidak lebih.

Di baringkannya tubuh kekar yang kaku dalam kedinginan tersebut. Luhan panik, melihat wajah pucat sang pangeran membuat hatinya teriris.

Luhan mulai menekan-nekan dada sang pangeran, berusaha mengeluarkan semua air yang masuk ke dalam tubuh sang pangeran. Terus ia lakukan, ia ingin melihat mata elang tersebut terbuka dan kembali memandangnya penuh cinta.

''ayo bangunlah, ku mohon, hiks..hiks..,''

Luhan sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Dirinyakini yang harus ia salahkan. Kenapa dia tadi tidak langsung naik ke tepi dan memarahi pangeran Oh? Dengan begitu tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Dan hal yang penting harus luhan ingat, pangeran Oh tidak bisa berenang.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Luhan membuka maskernya, dan bibirnya langsung menempel pada bibir hangat pangeran Oh. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Hati luhan sangat senang, karena ciuman pertamanya bersama orang yang dicintainya, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya. Benar-benar membahagiakan.

Luhan terus melakukan nafas buatan sampai pangeran Oh terbatuk, luhan dengan segera menyudahinya dan dengan cepat ia mengenakan maskernya kembali. Ia tidak ingin sang pangeran melihat wajah aslinya. Dia pemalu, asal kalian tau.

''uhuk uhuk…''

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya mendengar suara batuk dari pangeran Oh membuatnya tenang sekarang. Lihatlah, kini sang pangeran sedang berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah merasa cukup, baru ia melihat Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

''kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Kau tau, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu, bodoh ! Kau bisa berenang, kan? Aku akan memakanmu !''

''kau tidak akan tega melakukan hal itu,''

Memang, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Nona Xi.

''lupakan, ayo pulang. Aku jadi basah karenamu,''

Luhan mendengus sebal. ia mengerucutkan bibir di belakang pangeran Oh, tanpa melihat langit yang mendung. Dan tiba-tiba saja, hujan deras turun dengan mudahnya. Luhan segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sebuah pondok kecil tidak jauh dari air terjun. Luhan segera mengambil hanbok milik pangeran Oh, kembali dengan menggenggam tangan pangeran Oh dan mengajaknya untuk berteduh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejam berlalu, dan hujan masih setia menapakkan kaki kaki kecil mereka menuju bumi. Tidak peduli kedua manusia di dalam pondok kecil dekat air terjun tengah menggigil kedinginan. Apalagi Luhan, tubuhnya basah kuyup karena jatuh ke sungai, dan hujan deras pula. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menahan rasa dingin tersebut sampai hujan reda. Yang di lakukannya hanya memeluk lutut, untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Tapi itu tetap tidak berhasil.

Pangeran Oh sendiri melirik Luhan yang bergetar karena kedinginan. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil itu, berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain agak tidak terlihat tersiksa seperti yang Luhan alami sekarang.

''apa kau kedi- NONA XI !''

Pangeran Oh di kejutkan oleh Luhan yang sudah terbaring di pahanya dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Pangeran Oh bertindak cepat, ia membuka seluruh pakaian yang Luhan kenakan, namun tidak dengan maskernya. Ia sangat menjunjung tinggi privasi milik orang lain. Maka dari itu, dia membiarkan masker lembab itu berada di wajah Luhan.

Kini Luhan sudah telanjang bulat. Pangeran Oh meneguk salivanya dengan kasar karena melihat payudara Luhan yang terlihat pas dan imut. Tubuhnya yang mulus, putih bersih tanpa noda. Membuat pangeran Oh tergoda sejenak dengan ciptaan sang Kuasa ini.

Namun dengan cepat ia menepis pemikirannya yang kotor. Ia mangambil pakaian hanboknya dan ia kenakan pada Luhan. Semuanya, tidak ada yang tersisa. Dengan begini, Luhan bisa tetap hangat, tidak peduli dirinya harus mati kedinginan, Luhan harus tetap hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kembali berlalu. Luhan perlahan membuka matanya, badannya terasa berat, seperti tertindih sesuatu. Luhan melirik ke bawah dan melihat pangeran Oh menggeram karena kedinginan. Kembali, ia melihat pakaian pangeran Oh melekat di tubuhnya, pantas saja dia tidak kedinginan.

''bodoh ! Dia terus saja memikirkan ku daripada keadaannya ! dasar pangeran bodoh ! Hiks hiks.. bodoh bodoh..''

Luhan menyeka air matanya. Dia harus bergegas kembali membalas kebaikan sang pangeran untuk yang kedua kalinya. Di baringkannya tubuh kekar namun lemah tersebut, dan tangan Luhan dengan nakal membuka semua pakaian pangeran Oh. Namun tidak dengan celana. Luhan tidak akan berani.

Pangeran oh sudah bertelanjang dada. Celananya tipis dan sudah agak sembab, jadi mungkin tidak akan beresiko. Ia membuka lapis demi lapis hanbok sang pangeran, dan ia mulai berbaring di samping pangeran Oh. Ia menutup tubuh sang pangeran dengan hanbok yang ia kenakan. Tidak peduli tubuh polosnya menepel sempurna dengan tubuh polos sang pangeran, Luhan harus menolongnya.

GREP !

Luhan di buat kaget karena merasakan tangan kekar melingkar sempurna di pinggang kecilnya. Ia melihat pangeran Oh menyembunyikan kedua wajahnya di antara payudaranya. Bukan untuk masud jorok, melainkan hanya untuk mencari kehangatan.

''terima kasih, Nona Xi. Aku mencintaimu,''

DEG !

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Cinta? Pangeran Oh juga mencintainya?

Namun tak lama setelah itu, ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari pangeran Oh. Luhan tersenyum miris, mungkin pangeran hanya mengigau atau semacamnya, Luhan tidak tau. Tidak mungkin sang pangeran mencintai pengawalnya sendiri. Mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu.

Di kecupnya kening pangeran Oh dengan bibir manis Luhan, membuat Luhan kembali maerasakan bahagia yang teramat sangat. Mereka memang tidak akan pernah bersatu. Namun di kehidupan berikutnya, siapa yang tau?

.

.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isu dimana Luhan si bocah angin kini sudah menyebar luas di seluruh kampus. Membuatnya menutupi wajah cantiknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih tertegun karena Luhan memiliki kekuatan angin seperti kemarin.

Kris, mantan Luhan yang pernah membuat masa depan Luhan hampir terancam. Kris bukan orang yang baik, Luhan yang mengalaminya sendiri. Dia bisa di bilang bandar narkoba, juga pecandu narkoba. Luhan pernah mabuk dan tidur bersamanya, dan pada saat itu kris menawarinya obat berbahaya yang akan menjadi candu tersendiri.

Luhan hampir saja meminum benda haram itu, namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung datang untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Chanyeol yang saat itu menghajar Kris habis-habisan, sedangkan baekhyun membantu Luhan mengenakan pakaiannya dan juga membantu Luhan berjalan keluar dari perangkap kris.

Kris di penjara entah berapa lama. Namun kali ini, ia kembali lagi. Mungkin karena ia orang yang berada jadi keluar dari jeruji besi merupakan hal yang mudah bukan?

Lupakan soal kris. Kali ini, kampus sedang membicarakan Luhan si bocah angin.

''bukankah ini aneh? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan supranatural seperti itu. Asal kalian tau, sepertinya ada orang pintar yang membantuku. Saat aku ingin memukul perut kris, tanganku sterasa di dorong oleh angin yang kuat, dan itu membuat kris terpental jauh sampai masuk rumah sakit karena cedera punggung,''

Baekhyun dan chanyeol mulai mencerna pernyataan konyol temannya. Mana ada orang pintar memiliki kekuatan angin di zaman sekarang?

''aku tidak ingin memiliki teman yang berfikiran gila sepertimu, Luhan-ah.''

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan kekasihnya, membuat Luhan mendelik kesal.

''AKU SERIUS ! Benar-benar aneh, mana ada hembusan angin yang kuat seperti kemarin? Apa lihat-lihat? Oh, aku tau isi otak kalian. Kalian berfikir bahwa aku adalah seorang titisan dari raja berkekuatan angin, begitu?,''

''bukan raja, tapi ratu tepatnya.''

Kali ini gantian chanyeol yang mengangguk.

''kalian membuatku semakin kesal, lebih baik aku pulang saja.''

Tangan luhan mengambil ransel kecinya dengan kasar. Langkahnya terlihat lebar menuju parkiran mobil. Di bukanya pintu mobil tersebut, di banting pula pintu tak bersalah itu dengan kancang. Luhan mencengeram setir mobilnya, kemudian memukulnya karena ia tidak tau harus kemana untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

''kenapa mereka berdua menyebalkan sekali? Sahabat macam apa itu?,''

''kau sedang apa? Dasar gila,''

Luhan terdiam, mencerna kembali pendengarannya, barangkali ia salah dengar atau berhalusinasi. Beberapa detik yang lalu, ia seperti mendengar suara pangeran idiot itu. Kepalanya menoleh, dan Nampak wajah tampan sekaligus mengerikan ada di sampingnya, dengan cengiran yang idiot tentu saja.

''YAAAAKKKK ! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI? B-BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK?,''

''aku berusaha melacak keberadaanmu. Karena jiwaku bersatu dengan angin, maka dari itu sangat sulit untuk melacak dimana dirimu berada. Aku sempat bingung, ini tempat apa aku saja tidak tahu. Apalagi benda kotak dengan roda empat berlalu-lalang di jalan. Seperti milikmu ini, sangat mengganggu system pendengaran.''

''jiwamu, bersatu dengan angin? A-apa maksudnya?,''

''seorang cenayang mengatakan padaku, bahwa jiwaku sangat melekat dengan angin. Maka aku melatih diriku untuk lebih dekat dengan angin. Dan karena angin inilah, aku dapat bertahan berates-ratus tahun dalam liontin mu itu.''

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya.

''aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu,''

''kau tau cenayang? Seorang cenayang menyuruhku untuk mendekatkan diriku pada angin karena jauh dalam jiwaku, sudah bersatu dengan angin. Mungkin aku titisan dewa angin, aku saja tidak mengerti. Dia menyuruhku untuk masuk dalam liontin merah yang kau temukan saat peperangan berlangsung. Dia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam liontin karena aku harus menemukan takdirku, bersama takdirku lah kejahatan yang sebenarnya akan musnah tak bersisa. aku masih tidak mengerti, tapi itulah yang ia katakan. Takdirku bukanlah gadis pilihan ayahku. Cenayang itu berkata, takdirmu sangat dekat dengan dirimu. Hanya karena kau berada di atas dan dia berada di bawah, untuk di zaman ini kalian tidak akan bersatu dulu, dan-''

''perang?,''

Terlihat sehun mengangguk. Apa perang yang pernah di bahas waktu Luhan menguping rapat ayah sehun? Perang bersama Wu Yi Fan?

Dan juga takdir Oh Sehun, berarti takdir nya bukan Putri Zhang? Lalu siapa? Oh, Luhan ingat ! Apakah takdirnya adalah Nona Xi? Pengawal pribadi Sehun yang saat itu di cium sehun di taman bunga dandelion?

''t-tunggu sebentar. Jadi, yang menolongku di kantin kemarin, kau?,''

Sehun tersenyum idiot, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, dan secara tiba-tiba, tangan luhan mendarat tepat di atas kepala sehun, membuat sehun mengaduh.

''kenapa kau lakukan hal itu? Kris mengalami cedera, asal kau tau.''

''oh, namanya kris. Pria tinggi yang merangkul pinggangmu itu? Aku tidak bias melihat wajahnya, namun kalau aku berhasil menemukannya lagi, aku akan mematahkan semua tulangnya di hadapanmu.''

''k-kenapa harus seperti itu?,''

Sehun terdiam sejenak.

''mmm entahlah, aku tidak suka siapapun menyentuhmu dengan mesra seperti tadi,''

Pernyataan tidak jelas sehun, berhasil membuat jantung luhan berdebar kencang. Tangan kanannya meremas pakaian di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Terasa ingin meledak hanya karena ucapan bodoh sehun.

''l-lalu, kau datang kesini untuk mencari takdirmu itu? Tapi, siapa orang jahatnya?,''

''eh? Mmm i-itu.. ah aku lapar. Ayo cepat jalankan benda kotak ini, tadi aku lihat di jalan dia bias berjalan dengan cepat.''

Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Di nyalakannya mobil pemberian ayahnya, dan ia bersama sehun segera pulang ke rumah.

''maafkan aku jika aku telah berbohong padamu, ini terlalu rumit. Karena kau mulai percaya padaku, maka hanya kau yang bias membantuku. Tapi belum saatnya,''

.

.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallooooooo hiks hiks lama ya ngga update TT. Maafkan keterlambatan author ya. Bener-bener sibuk sama tugas sekolah yang numpuk setinggi gunung fuji /ggg.

Gimana sama chap ini? Lumayan panjang kan ya? Oh iya, author baca review kalian, ada yang bilang, patung yang di kuil bulguksa itu siapa? Pokoknya inti pertanyaan dia gitu.

Cerita ini ngga ada sangkut pautnya sama patung itu, itukan cuma bualan Luhan aja. Salahkan aja chanbaek yang membuat Luhan frustasi karena rencana aneh mereka kkk~. Sama ini nggak terispirasi dari Rooftop prince. Mungkin kalian berfikir ini mirip drama tersebut hanya karena Luhan dulunya make penutup muka, sama kayak yang main sama Yoochun. Tapi ini jauh berbeda. Tidak sama dengan drama tersebut. Makanya kalau penasaran, baca aja terus dan review yang banyak wkwkwk.

Cuap-cuapnya udah ya, yang mau deket sama author bias add Dinnda Byun II

Arigatou gozaimatsu~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last, review or end?


	5. Chapter 5

Previous chapter~!

''k-kenapa harus seperti itu?,''

Sehun terdiam sejenak.

''mmm entahlah, aku tidak suka siapapun menyentuhmu dengan mesra seperti tadi,''

Pernyataan tidak jelas sehun, berhasil membuat jantung luhan berdebar kencang. Tangan kanannya meremas pakaian di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Terasa ingin meledak hanya karena ucapan bodoh sehun.

''l-lalu, kau datang kesini untuk mencari takdirmu itu? Tapi, siapa orang jahatnya?,''

''eh? Mmm i-itu.. ah aku lapar. Ayo cepat jalankan benda kotak ini, tadi aku lihat di jalan dia bias berjalan dengan cepat.''

Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Di nyalakannya mobil pemberian ayahnya, dan ia bersama sehun segera pulang ke rumah.

''maafkan aku jika aku telah berbohong padamu, ini terlalu rumit. Karena kau mulai percaya padaku, maka hanya kau yang bias membantuku. Tapi belum saatnya,''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

.

.

Support cast :

OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE. NO CRACK.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raja Oh terlihat tergopoh-gopoh ketika mendengar kerajaan Wu sedang dalam perjalanan. Pasukannya memang sudah siap, namun rencana mereka belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Jauh dari kata sempurna, karena masih ada hal yang perlu di bicarakan kembali.

Beliau memerintahkan panglima Chan untuk mengumpulkan semua pejabat tinggi kerajaan Oh di ruang pertemuan. Panglima Chan mengangguk dalam, dan dengan segera dia pergi ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan untuk mencari mereka semua.

Baekhyun melihat Panglima Chan yang berlari dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Wajah itu, wajah yang membuatnya selalu gugup. Ritme jantungnya juga menjadi tidak karuan, seperti yang di rasakan Luhan ketika bersama Pangeran Oh.

Baekhyun menjinjing hanboknya agak tinggi, dan berjalan menuju Panglima Chan yang sedang memanggil para pejabat di ruangan mereka masing-masing. Panglima Chan agak terkejut, ketika melihat seseorang menepuk pundak kirinya dengan kencang. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan melihat sosok mungil nan cantik ada di depannya.

''ada apa? Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?,''

''kebetulan kau disini. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk memberitahu semua pekerja yang ada di dapur untuk segera berkemas? Terima kasih.''

Panglima Chan ingin melanjutkan pencariannya, namun tangan kekarnya di tahan oleh tangan lentik Baekhyun.

''aku bertanya padamu, apa yang terjadi? Apakah kerajaan Wu akan tiba disini? Pada hari ini? Apa itu benar?,''

Baekhyun mencengkeran kuat tangan Panglima Chan. Matanya mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca, ia takut akan kehilangan sosok yang membuatnya selalu berdebar, selalu membuatnya gugup, selalu membuatnya salah tingkah, dan berhasil membuatnya merasakan apa itu cinta untuk yang pertama kali.

''mengapa wajahmu santai seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak tau, betapa khawatirnya aku? Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? Apa kau tau, panglima Chan?,''

Baekhyun tidak berhasil, air mata yang ia sembunyikan, akhirnya ia keluarkan dengan begitu mudahnya. Jika peperangan akan terjadi, maka dia akan menghawatirkan Panglima Chan. Panglima menyebalkan –dan ia cintai- ini pasti akan maju ke depan terlebih dahulu untuk membuktikan pengabdiannya pada kerajaan.

Baekhyun menunduk dan terisak pelan. Ia tidak menginginkan mayat Panglima Chan ada di hadapannya nanti, ia ingin panglima ini selalu ada untuknya.

''nona Byun… kau menyukaiku?,''

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk. Ia tidak peduli dengan ego nya, dia tidak ingin ego sialan itu membuat Panglima Chan meninggal. Ia hanya menghawatirkan keselamatan Panglima Chan, tidak ada yang lain.

Baekhyun masih menangis. Mengetahui bahwa hatinya sudah berhasil di curi oleh Panglima Chan, kemudian mendengar bahwa kerajaan Wu akan datang sebentar lagi. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada terisis oleh pisau daging dan semacamnya.

GREP !

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan tubuh hangan dan kokoh mendekapnya dengan erat. Jantungnya kembali berpacu begitu cepat. Tak segan-segan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang tersebut, memeluk tubuh kokoh itu dengan erat, berharap keselamatan panglima Chan tetap aman. Melihat Panglima Chan mati sama saja membuatnya mati perlahan.

''ku mohon… jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks hiks…''

Panglima Chan ikut menangis, namun tidak seperti Baekhyun. Ia hanya menitikkan air matanya saja, berusaha tetap tegar di depan orang yang ia sayangi. Walaupun ia sering dimarahi olehnya, hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa sayang juga cintanya pada Baekhyun.

Panglima Chan melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kedua lengan Baekhyun. Matanya bertemu dengan mata sipit Baekhyun, menelisik mata tulus Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu menyayanginya.

''maafkan aku, Nona Byun. Aku bukanlah orang yang baik, maafkan aku. Aku bukan orang yang pantas denganmu, aku bukan orang yang baik untukkmu. Kau bisa mencari penggantiku. Kau hmphh-''

Baekhyun dengan cepat memotong ucapan Panglima Chan dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada panglima Chan. Panglima Chan terdiam, namun ia merasa saat ini ia sedang berada dalam taman bunga yang begitu indah, terasa menenangkan.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Baekhyun yang mengawali, dia pula yang melepaskan ciuman mendadaknya terlebih dulu. Tangannya masih mencengeram kuat baju kebanggaan milik panglima Chan. Baekhyun tidak mau melepaskannya, apapun alasannya, baekhyun tidak akan mau.

Tangan kekar milik panglima Chan meraih tangan lembut Baekhyun. Di kecupnya tangan lentik tersebut, dengan jeda waktu yang cukup lama dan penuh dengan kelembutan. Baekhyun hanya membelalakkan matanya, masih dengan mata basah karena air mata sialan yang keluar tanpa permisi.

''A-apa yang kau…''

''aku tidak ingin melukai mu secara fisik maupun hati, Nona Byun. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Takdirku bukan bersamamu, karena aku ditakdirkan untuk membela kerajaan ini. Aku ditakdirkan mati saat peperangan besar telah tiba. Jadi, salahkah jika aku mengatakan hal seperti tadi terhadapmu? Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas bersanding denganmu. Aku tidak akan bisa menjagamu selamanya.''

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Dia berfikir, panglima ini bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah di hadapannya.

''kau memang tidak pantas bersanding denganku, sangat tidak pantas. Tapi, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, siapa yang akan memberikan suatu perhatian untuk penyemangatmu? Siapa yang akan memasak setiap harinya untukmu? Siapa yang akan membuat kedua orangtuamu bahagia jika mereka menanyakan calon menantu? Apa kau sanggup menjawabnya? Jangan fikirkan ego mu yang terlalu besar, Panglima Yang Agung. Di sekitarmu, juga ada orang-orang yang sangat menyayangimu, termasuk aku, dan kedua orang tuamu. Dan kau? Malah berfikir akan mati dengan mudah saat di medan perang? Kau fikir aku ingin melihatmu mati, begitu? Melihat mayatmu di bakar dengan suasana menyedihkan, begitu? Aku tidak tau jalan fikiranmu. Permisi.''

Panglima Chan terdiam, ketika mulut baekhyun kembali meyakinkan dirinya. Meyakinkan bahwa takdirnya bukan hanya untuk perang. Itu bukan takdir, melainkan kewajiban, kewajibannya sebagai panglima yang sudah bersedia mengabdi untuk kerajaan. Bukan lah sebuah takdir. Memang bukan.

Hati panglima Chan terketuk ketika mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Baekhyun. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti makhluk kecil penyayang itu. Karena dengan hal itu, dia tidak bisa berjanji untuk tetap menemaninya.

Bukan hanya itu, karena setiap wanita yang ia cintai, akan berakhir dengan kisah yang tragis. Kemudian, hidupnya akan menanggung sebuah kata yang begitu menyakitkan. Trauma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''apakah semua sudah disiapkan dengan matang, panglima setia kerajaan Kim Jong Dae?,''

''semuanya sudah siap. Namun, menurut informasi yang saya cari, rencana yang telah kita susun mungkin agak sedikit tersendat karena adanya pengawal tangguh kerajaan Oh. Apakah anda mengenal Panglima Chan?,''

''mengapa aku tidak terfikirkan oleh kehadirannya? Dia teman karibku, jangan khawatir. Masalah dengan dia, biarlah menjadi urusanku nanti. Aku bisa mengatasinya.''

''baiklah, Yang Mulia. Lalu, apa yang akan saya lakukan?,''

''kita akan berangkat secepatnya, sesuai perintahku. Dan, perintahkan kepada semua anak buahmu, jika rakyat harus membayar pajak dua kali lipat dari biasanya.''

''t-tapi, bagaimana bisa, Yang Mulia?,''

''aku sedang tidak enak hati, maka dari itu, jangan menanyaiku lagi.''

''b-baik, Yang Mulia."

Panglima yang beranama Kim Jong Dae langsung mengundurkan diri dari tuannya.

''Putri Huang, maafkan aku..''

.

.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melajukan mobilnya agak cepat karena cuaca hari ini sedang mendung. Sedangkan Sehun, masih sibuk dengan pemandangan kota atau kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depan matanya. Matanya bergerak-gerak pusing melihat mobil berukuran besar melintas di sampingnya, juga benda berbentuk kotak besar terpampang di gedung tinggi dan menampilkan wajah wanita cantik sedang tersenyum.

Cuaca dingin membuat Luhan merasa sakit. Ia sudah menyalakan pemanas ruangan di mobilnya, namun hawa dingin masih menjelajahi tubuh mungilnya. Membuat tubuhnya menggigil pelan.

Tangannya sibuk menyetir, dan pandangannya masih fokus ke depan. Terkadang, dia melirik ke samping, melihat sehun yang masih sibuk dengan acara melihat pemandangan. Oh, Luhan merasa seperti membawa anak taman kanak-kanak berwisata dan dia menjadi pemandu nya.

Tepat saat mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah Luhan, hujan deras langsung turun. Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil langsung kebasahan, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Luhan berdecak sebal, kemudian dengan segera ia berlari menuju rumah untuk berteduh.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih tetap di tempat. Tangannya menengadah, merasakan air hujan menghampiri tangannya. Hujan ini, masih terasa sama dengan hujan yang dulu. Dimana dia hanya berdua dengan pengawal pribadinya, Nona Xi.

Sehun mendongak. Kini wajahnya yang di hujami oleh air rintik-rintik dari langit. Kembali merasakn sensasi saat ia bersama dengan sang pengawal pribadi, yang menyuruhnya untuk berteduh di gubuk kecil. Memakaikan hanboknya, dan berakhir dengan mereka tidur saling menempel dalam satu pakaian.

Sampai saat ini, ia masih bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan di masa sekarang. Kalau benar untuk mencari orang jahat itu, mengapa ia tidak menemukan tanda orang-orang tersebut?

''apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar bodoh, kau bisa sakit!,"

Tangan luhan langsung menggenggam tangan besar milik Sehun, membuat jantung Sehun berdetak dengan kencang secara tiba-tiba. Tangan ini, terasa sama seperti ajakan sang pengawal untuk berteduh.

Tangan yang lembut, menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Pandangan Sehun masih menatap punggung kecil milik Luhan. Benar-benar terasa sama, masih lembut namun kuat di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

''kau tuli, ya? Eh, putra mahkota tuli? Ckckck,"

''hentikan ejekanmu, Luhan. Hatchiii !''

''ck! Dasar keras kepala. Ini yang kau dapatkan ketika bermain hujan seperti tadi.''

''aku sedang sakit, seharusnya kau menjadi tabib yang baik hati sekarang.''

Luhan mendelik sebal. ia memeras sapu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres kening Sehun dengan kuat karena emosinya yang meletup. Dengan kasar, Luhan menempelkan sapu tangan tersebut ke kening Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit mringis karena kepalanya memang pusing.

''daritadi aku memanggil namamu, tapi kau masih setia mendongak dan memejamkan mata. Kau gila, ya?,''

Sehun tidak membalas perkataan Luhan. Matanya masih sibuk mengamati wajah Luhan yang memang cantik jika di lihat dari dekat. Sehun ingin meyakini apa yang ada dalam hatinya, kalau Luhan adalah renkarnasi dari pengawal pribadinya, Nona Xi. Tangan Luhan, terasa sama dengan tangan Nona Xi yang begitu lembut dan kuat.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang kembali tangan Luhan. Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan Sehun. tanpa sadar, pipinya merona karena tangan hangat Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

''apakah kau….tidak merasakannya?,''

''m-merasakan apa?,''

Pupus sudah harapan Sehun. Ia melempar tangan Luhan dengan kasar, membuat Luhan kembali marah dan tidak terima. Luhan mengarahkan kepala Sehun menuju kepala kasur yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan dengan tega, luhan mempertemukan mereka –kepala sehun dan kepala kasur yang terbuat dari kayu- sehingga sehun mengaduh.

''hey ! aku sedang sakit ! haish, kalau kau jadi tabib, pasienmu pasti akan mati dalam sekejap.''

''aku bukan tabib ! kau fikir, aku pria dengan jubah kebesaran seperti itu? Orang-orang menyebutnya dokter sekarang.''

''d-dok..ter?,''

''lupakan saja. Aku mau istirahat, setelah itu aku bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang.''

Luhan ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, tangan kekar milik Sehun kembali mencegahnya. Luhan menoleh, melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu berharap.

''a-apa kau… benar-benar tidak merasakannya?,''

Luhan kembali mengernyit. Sebenarnya yang di maksudkan sehun merasakan apa? Luhan jadi bingung sendiri.

''merasakan apa? Daritadi, kau selalu bertanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya ada apa?,''

Perlahan, Sehun melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menoleh ke arah lain dan berkata,

''kau memang orang lain. Kau jauh berbeda dengan dia.''

Luhan kembali memasang wajah dengan mimik yang tidak suka. Ingin rasanya kedua tangan yang terkepal milik Luhan, mendarat tepat di pipi Sehun. Tapi itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

Luhan memilih berbalik. Ia berhenti, tidak melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar. Karena ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada sehun sebelum ia pergi.

''jangan lepaskan kompres yang ada di keningmu. Kalau sudah tidak pusing,kau bisa memanggilku. Aku akan langsung menemuimu.''

.

.

.

.

.

''bagaimana dengan negosiasi tadi? Kau mau?,''

''bajingan kau ! Keparat !''

''ugh, mulutmu pedas juga ya. Aku menanyakan tentang negosiasi kita berdua, bagaimana menurutmu hm? Kau tega, melihat kekasihmu mati dengan mulut berbusa karena overdosis?,''

''enyah kau, bajingan ! aku tidak sudi jika harus bekerja sama denganmu !''

''kau menolak? Berani sekali kau. Kau meragukan ucapanku?,''

''…''

''bujuklah dia. Dia akan ku jadikan umpan setelah sekian lama aku tidak menemuinya.''

''dengan mengorbankan kekasihku? Kenapa kau seperti ini?''

''aku hanya butuh satu jawaban, antara iya dan tidak.''

''….''

''untuk apa aku berbohong? Kau hanya melakukan yang mudah ini, maka kekasihmu akan selamat. Bagaimana?''

''…''

''tidak mau menjawab ya?,''

''b-baiklah, aku mau.''

''keputusan yang bijak, terima kasih.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

BACK IN TIME

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoshh, akhirnya selesai chapter ini. Author ngetiknya ngebut, jadi maaf kalo ada typo. Author janji kan, udah berusaha update secepatnya? Responnya mohon ya, para readers /bow/. Review yang banyak okeh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last, review or end?


End file.
